It's Like A Blind Date, Right?
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito's dragon shifter clan is old fashion and stifling so when his father tells him completely out of the blue to pack his bags as he's moving to Tokyo, he's over the moon. Even if it means that he has supposedly arranged his marriage like it was not an archaic thing to do in this day and age. Now just who is this Asami person that his dragon side has already taken a liking to?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I didn't plan on starting yet another ongoing fic XD I can't win. This is based on the universe from a book I read recently (Sacrificed to the Dragon by Jessie Donovan) so credit to her for the AU although I have changed things a fair bit to put my own spin on it.**

 **I also realised this morning that it has some similarities to SammyL's Alphaverse fic, so I gifted it, I don't want to step on any toes by accident! I hope that's okay!**

 **Also first mpreg fic I have ever written. And come hang out with me on FB or Tumblr under DelmireHart.**

Akihito sighed as he wistfully looked around his bedroom one last time. This had been his home for his entire life and it was sad to be saying goodbye. He didn't care for how their clan was run but this had always been his sanctuary along with the open blue skies above. He gave one final, lingering glance around before stepping out with his back pack in hand to make his way down to the house entrance.

Akihito's mother had died when he was young and he had never gotten along with his father, the man was a stickler for the old ways and ruled their clan with an iron fist. He spouted on about maintaining shifter purity and railed at the humans, even though Akihito knew from his look around online just how one-sided that hate was. Every other dragon shifter clan was happily integrated with human society.

But no. They had to maintain their 'pure blood' and not let it get watered down. He couldn't resist rolling his eyes just thinking about it. Shifter blood was so strong that as of yet, there had been no record of a child being born human with a shifter parent. His inner dragon crooned mentally at him and he took comfort in the sound. It was like having a dragon inside him, the beast side was almost like a whole different being, even though he knew it was technically him just as a dragon.

Now his father, pissed off with his rebelliousness and carefree attitude, had arranged a god damn marriage for him. He had mercilessly hunted down all the known pure-blooded dragon shifters in the entirety of Japan until he had found the one he wanted his son to marry. Of course his father, being a clan leader himself, had to pick another clan leader. This one was some massively wealthy businessman who headed the Tokyo pack.

Seriously, the entire city was in one pack. It was the largest cohesive pack of dragon shifters in the world. Interestingly enough, the man himself was an advocate on human-shifter relationships but it seems that Akihito's father had turned a blind eye to that little fact. Seems like it didn't matter as long as he gets pureblood grandbabies.

Once upon a time, arranging marriages between alpha dragon shifters and omega dragon shifters had been a thing. But that was so a hundred years ago and Akihito was surprised the alpha had actually agreed. Until he learnt that the man refused until the stipulation that either party could call it off at any point was put in the marriage contract. So it was more like a blind date except that they would be living together. Blind moving in?

So while Akihito was sad that he would be away from the only place he had ever known, he was very excited to get out and see other places. He had never left the little village that their clan had made their own, a tiny exclusive village that refused humans entry and was slow to take up new technology. It was stifling. The only good thing was the large expanses of rolling green fields and forests with plenty of clear sky for Akihito play in in his dragon form.

Moving to the middle of Tokyo was going to a big change but at least he would hopefully not ever be told that he couldn't do something just because he was an omega again. He wasn't sure what else the alpha had demanded as part of the marriage contract, his father had been stupidly close lipped about it as though it didn't effect Akihito at all, but he was hopeful that he wasn't as backwards as his clan was.

Akihito honestly hadn't realised just how bad it was until he had finally gotten unrestricted access to the internet. He was certain that if his father knew what the internet was, a proper understanding not his dismissive misunderstanding, then he would have been denied access to this other world. He had understood from a young age that he had a different view of the world and that he was greatly restricted by his omega status. Something that he never understood, after all he could do everything else the others could, often times even better. He certainly had better control over his beast side than most here did.

But now he had been online, he realised how truly old fashioned and just plain wrong a lot of his fathers, and the clans, thinking really was. And finally the day had come. He was escaping his stifling hell-hole once and for all.

He just hoped this alpha would be okay. His dragon picked her head up and mentally rubbed against him in comfort. Akihito mentally leant into the caress even as he hurried down the stairs from his third floor bedroom. The mark of a male omega, a male shifter with a female beast side in his head. He adored her though, this other part of him that enabled him to fly through the endless sky.

He figured if his alpha turned out to be dick then he could just stage an escape. He had joined some dragon shifter forums online and already had multiple offers to bust him out from this clan. It wasn't the smartest idea to trust unknowns on the internet but he had been starting to get desperate before this deal was arranged. On the plus side, there were multiple people from the Tokyo dragon shifter clan on there and they all spoke highly of their clan.

Akihito had wanted to search online for more information on this Tokyo clan leader, he could have sworn he had seen him mentioned previously, but he hadn't had a chance. He hadn't even known his father was planning to arrange this marriage until he had been told to gather his things in a bag a few hours prior. The man had been in talks with the alpha about this for _months_ and Akihito had no idea.

Shows how much his father respected his opinions and feelings really. Selling off his son and then not even bothering to tell him about it. Not that he didn't know that already, it had been obvious growing up that having such a free spirited son just grated on him.

Jumping down the last of the stairs, Akihito ran through the old fashioned rooms until he burst into the entrance hall, skidding to a stop not far off from where his father was standing with two other men. The squeak as his worn sneakers slid across the polish wood floor bounced around the room, causing all three men to turn their attention to him.

His father narrowed his eyes into a threatening glare but Akihito just glared back, lifting his chin and squaring his shoulders. He had never allowed someone to cow him and he certainly was not about to start now. Fiery defiance burned in his eyes and he could feel his dragon rising up to her full height in his head in challenge.

Stalking forward, Akihito moved to stand beside his father but still clearly apart from him. He lifted his eyes to finally look at the men his father had been speaking with. Golden eyes stared calmly back framed by slicked back dark hair and a handsome face. The barest hint of a smile played about the man's lips. He was tall, enough that Akihito had to noticeably look up, and well-built from would could be seen through his three piece suit. Overall, his presence of calm power and sense of strength just screamed alpha even without adding in the obvious signs of it in his physical appearance.

The alpha stepped forward and offered Akihito his hand without breaking eye contact.

"Asami Ryuichi." He said by way of introduction in a smooth, deep voice.

Akihito's dragon purred in response and he stepped forward to clasp the large hand in his own. It was nice to finally meet an alpha with at least some sense of respect. He was most likely still a controlling, possessive bastard like most alphas were but it was still a good start.

"Takaba Akihito." He replied as though the man didn't already know.

The alphas hand was warm and his grip firm around his smaller hand. Akihito could feel his dragon continue to watch silently in keen interest. His father cleared his throat and Akihito rolled his eyes as he dropped his hand, stepping back. He was being married off against his will, the least the man could do was let them introduce themselves.

His father prattled on for a bit about their marriage contract, which was all news to Akihito but he couldn't bring himself to pay too much attention as he was still busy observing the alpha, who was observing him in return.

"It's fine." The alpha – Asami – cut across his father, voice ringing out with authority. "The contract has already been read through and signed, no need to go over it again. Do you have everything you need?" He directed the last to Akihito who nodded in reply, holding back a snicker. It wasn't often his big clan leader father got put in his place by another alpha and the offended look on his face was priceless.

Asami gestured to the bespectacled man standing slightly behind him that Akihito had completely forgotten about in his appraisal of the alpha, before reaching forward to take the omegas bag. He raised an eyebrow at the lightness but didn't say anything after Akihito hunched his shoulders defensively. There wasn't much of his clothing that he actually liked enough to bring with him, his father controlled most of his purchases and had strict rules on what an omega should be wearing.

If this alpha was as rich as his father suggested then surely he could spring for a few comfortable items of clothing. Even better, if he wasn't too overbearing then maybe Akihito could finally get a job and damn well buy his own. He hoped the man didn't expect him to do nothing but play housewife because there was no way in hell Akihito would be waiting someone on hand and foot.

"Kirishima will contact you once we have arrived safety back in Tokyo."

Akihito's father nodded and his gaze flicked to the omega warningly, it just screamed ' _don't fuck this up'._ Prick. Akihito brushed past the man and followed Asami out into the crisp autumn morning. They must have set out before dawn to arrive at their village so early. He could feel freedom already as they descended towards a limo that was idling at the curb.

Oh, wow. They actually did the trip in a limo? Just how loaded was this guy?

 _He's a good alpha._ His dragon spoke in his head for the first time that day. _Strong, capable and demands respect. We should mate with him and claim him as ours. Young will please him and tie him to us._

Akihito missed a step and stumbled at his dragons thoughts. _What the fuck._ He thought back as he tried to catch himself from falling face first down the stairs. Thick arms wrapped about his waist and Akihito's dragon purred at the alphas sudden closeness. Asami carefully righted him before stepping away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeap! Fine. Just clumsy, sorry." Akihito rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. What a great first impression he must be leaving.

 _Strong._ His dragon thought. _Good reflexes and instincts. He will make a fine mate._

Asami placed his hand on his back to guide him forward and they continued down towards the waiting vehicle. _Stop that._ Akihito mentally hissed back to his dragon. _This is way too early to decide things like that. He might still turn out to be a complete bastard._

His dragon, of course, decided to ignore him as she continued to purr contentedly at the hand resting on the small of his back as though Asami was worried he would actually trip and fall down the stairs.

The alpha passed Akihito's bag off to the other man before opening the door for the omega to slide in. The inside of the limo was warm and the leather seats surprisingly comfortable. Asami slid in behind him and settled into the seat across from him. As the vehicle rumbled on and started to move, Akihito was handed a folder with a sheaf of paper inside.

"I didn't think that you would have gotten to actually read this yet." The alpha said at his confused expression. Opening up the folder Akihito's eyes went wide. It was the marriage arrangement. "We've got some time before we get back to Tokyo, you should take a look. Long story short, while it stipulates that you must live with me for six months, nothing else is to be decided until after that time and only on agreeance of yourself and I. Regardless of what you father seems to think, I won't do something against your will."

 _Yes, see. He thinks of us. Good alpha._ Akihito hushed his dragon before addressing Asami.

"Why did you agree then? It doesn't sound like you would normally agree to an arranged marriage." He couldn't quite hold the suspicion from his tone.

"Technically, regardless of what your father has said, that contract does not stipulate that we must marry."

"So it's like a blind date but I'm living with you?"

Asami chuckled and the deep rumble warmed something inside of him. Stupid alphas and his stupid omega reactions.

"Something like that."

"That doesn't answer my question." Akihito peered at the alpha suspiciously.

"I have had some very concerned members of my clan approach me about bringing you to Tokyo after speaking with you online. It was my secretary, Kirishima, which put two and two together and figured out that the person being offered to me was the very same omega that I had been approached about. Should this not work out between us then it will be easier to help you do as you wish if you choose not to return home."

 _Claim him. We must keep this good alpha while we have the chance._ Akihito flushed at the tone of his dragon's mental voice. _Okay, that's enough._

"I didn't think they were really serious when they offered help."

Asami inclined his head. "Freedom of choice is something that my clan holds above all. All dragon shifters are welcome to join or leave as long as it's their choice. Some of the things that you spoke about in terms of how your clan treats you were… Archaic to say the least."

Akihito smiled wryly. "Yeah, I figured. I only found out about this a few hours ago and my father didn't give me any details other than I was supposed to do what you say." The omega raised a challenging eyebrow at the other man who smirked in response.

"Already I get the feeling that no one is going to be able to get you to anything that you don't want to."

Akihito shot him a grin that was a little too much teeth. _Yes, we are strong._ His dragon puffed up and preened slightly. _Can you match us, Alpha? Come catch us, claim us if you dare._

The omega barely resisted rolling his eyes. _You changed you tune quickly, didn't you?_

 _Entice him, claim him so that he claims us in return. Run so that he chases us down and proves his strength then bear his young to tie him to us._

By this point, Akihito had gone rather red, much to the amusement of the alpha but he didn't say anything; being a dragon shifter himself, he no doubt knew that he was mentally conversing with his beast side.

"Have a read." Asami said as he picked up another folder. "We have a long drive ahead of us and I have some work to finish. Let me know if you need anything."

Akihito nodded as he looked down at the folder in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he flicked over to the first page.

Time to see just what he father threw him into.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm baaaaaaack. Seriously, it's been a stressful and tiring few weeks! Hopefully everything will settle from here and I'll be around more frequently. When editing this chapter, I used a new editing software that had been suggested to me and while I haven't got my head around it completely, I feel like it really did help make the process easier! Let me know if this chapter seems better or worse or no different. I feel like it reads better but I'm probably bias :P Come hang out with me on FB or tumblr under DelmireHart ^^**

So it turns out that Akihito's father _really_ wanted to sell him off. He should probably feel a little hurt over the whole thing but all he wanted to do was laugh hysterically. The papers in his hands were less a contract and more of a printout of all of Asami's correspondence with his father. His father had been offering Asami all sorts of things for a 'dowry', it was almost embarrassing how desperate he seemed. Asami refused any offer of a dowry, instead turning around and stipulating that any arrangement would be between Akihito and himself, not his father. The man tried to hedge his bets, refusing to back down from the time frame of six months. This guaranteed a heat while he was away, and his father had even tried to put in a clause that said sex equals marriage.

In the end, the only thing the contract actually stated was that Akihito had to live with Asami for six months. Any decision made with regard to a relationship would be between Akihito and Asami only. Which would be either at the end of the six months or earlier on mutual agreement.

So basically, it was just like a very extended blind date. Except they were now living together.

Being in a stranger's space was certain to cause problems but hopefully they will manage to survive the next few months. At some point, the omega's heat will hit, but he refused to think on that now. That was a problem for future Akihito.

 _The alpha will take care of us._ His dragon purred out, drawing his eyes to Asami's large hands flipping through a document sitting on his lap. _Those hands will show us many pleasurable things._ Akihito choked as she summoned images of warm hands moving across his skin.

 _Holy shit, back the fuck up!_ He mentally yelled back in alarm. They had known this alpha for less than an hour. What the hell was with that imagery? Burying his face in his hands, he tried to banish the suggestive thoughts but his dragon kept them at the fore front of his mind. Thick, well-manicured fingers and warm skin invaded his thoughts until he managed to push his dragon away. She huffed in annoyance and mentally swatted him with her tail.

 _He is our alpha. He has been given to us, and us to him. He is clearly one of experience, he will take good care of us in ways that we never have known. The alphas of the old clan were disgusting creatures, not a single one worthy of us. This alpha though, he is ours. We must claim him._

Akihito took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His dragon never acted this way. They always shared the same thoughts and opinions. This was such a stark difference that it threw him off balance.

 _We need to know him first. We cannot jump into something that we might not be able to get out of. We will not walk from one hell straight into another, not when our freedom is so close._

 _He is strong, attractive, commands respect from others but treated us with respect in turn. A powerful alpha has no need to fake such things in front of a 'lowly omega'._ Her mental voice was scornful over the insult, it was one they heard many times over the years. She stayed silent for a moment before she continued, these thoughts quieter and filled with curiosity. _He is attractive and walks with confidence and power. We wish to know what it's like to not be ravaged by heat. To not get locked away in cold loneliness, left to waste away in heat and the sickness caused by weakness. We wish to know the feelings of passion that others talk about._

The longing in her mental voice ached through him as well. He hated when his heat stole down upon him and he was left to face it alone, ostracised even more than normal by the clan. It got worse the longer he denied the advances of the awful clan alphas and their filthy, grabby hands.

"Are you all right?" Asami's deep voice broke through his stupor and Akihito jumped in surprise.

The omega removed his hands from his hands and looked up into concerned golden eyes. Nodding, he sat back and tried to relax. Unfortunately, he failed dismally. After his dragon mentioned it, Akihito found his eyes continually being drawn back to the alphas hands. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and tried to move his attention back to the papers on his lap but he couldn't focus.

"It's going to be a while before we reach Tokyo, you are welcome to take a nap." Asami slid across to the edge of the seat and patted the space beside him. "I won't bite." The barest hint of a smile played about his lips as he spoke, and he pulled his suit jacket off to fold into a makeshift pillow.

Cautiously, Akihito switched seats and lay with his head cushioned by the surprisingly soft jacket. At least being next to the alpha meant he didn't have to worry about being caught staring. His shoulders stayed hunched, tense at their closeness. A large hand gently stroked through his hair and he huffed in annoyance. While Akihito recognised the gesture for what it was, a calming motion for most omegas, it made him feel like a child. He didn't need to be soothed like some small quivering child leaving their house for the first time. Glaring up at Asami, he made sure the alpha knew exactly what he thought of that action. He scowled when the man chuckled in response. He ruffled his hair, this time obviously treating him like a child intentionally and Akihito's scowl deepened. Giving up, he shuffled around and made himself comfortable on the soft leather seat.

The omega buried his face into the jacket, inhaling deeply. His dragon purred at the scent invading his senses. It was so clearly Asami; soft cologne, smoke, and something else that was all alpha. Akihito let his body relax and just focused on the fabric against his cheek. He fell asleep like that, the scent comforting beyond anything he had ever experienced and it soothed away the tenseness that he had never even noticed.

Asami's inner beast rumbled in contentment as the omega's breathing evened out in sleep. His interest peaked as soon as he laid his eyes on the spirited little omega. He was impressed that he still stood defiant against his father even after years of being subject to such archaic thinking. Asami had done his research on the Takaba clan after Kirishima suggested that he take the poor omega in to help him escape his no doubt appalling treatment. Their beliefs were reminiscent of those commonly held a hundred years ago and it riled up his clansmen. Even more so once they discovered that Akihito was being kept, for all intents and purposes, against his will. They valued freedom of choice and free will above all else. Something that other clans struggled with, yet it only bound the Tokyo pack even closer and they were the most united clan in the country now.

Of course, his secretary was not so subtle with hinting that he should take the opportunity to get to know the omega as a prospective mate while they lived together. Never waste an opportunity and all that. Asami hadn't given it too much thought until he saw those burning eyes and proud stance. This was not a quivering little omega that would bend his neck for anyone. Cute too. Soft silvery hair, large blue eyes and lithe figure together formed an attractive picture. The soft flush at Asami's touch on the stairs had been the cheery on top.

The most interesting thing was that young shifter wore his emotions visible for everyone to see. They flickered across his face like an open book and his pupils frequently slitted as his dragon temporarily came to the fore. The beast coming forward so often was seen more in young or adolescent shifters that had not yet mastered control. But that didn't seem to be the case for Akihito. Asami had nothing to base that thought on yet somehow he knew that Akihito was different.

The most interesting thing, however, was how his dragon reacted to the feisty little omega. The beast had been oddly silent during their drive to the village but spoke up as soon as they had seen those burning blue eyes.

 _Fierce little thing._ There was a surprising amount of approval and interest in those three words. The dragon mentally crooned as he caught the omega from tripping on the stairs and took over to keep his hand against his back. It was rare that Asami's beast side took an interest in anyone, and unheard of for an omega to be anything greater than fling. _He is pleased to be leaving,_ his dragon observed as the omega settled in the limo. _Omegas have a strong sense of family, what must they have done to cause this reaction? We must check for injury and provide comfort for him._

Asami silenced the beast with a promise of acting later and tried to work but he soon felt eyes on him. The alpha glanced up to find the omega's eyes locked on him. He appeared to be trying to look away but his eyes were continually drawn back again. The omega's eyes slitted as his dragon came to the fore and Asami's dragon sat up in pride.

 _He likes what he sees. Yeeees,_ he hissed proudly, _we have a strong form. We will take great care of you, fierce little omega._ His dragon preened as Akihito's eyes dilated and his cheeks flushed. Asami watched with interest as the omega suddenly snapped out of it and buried his head in his hands. He must be arguing with his inner beast. _Claim him,_ Asami started at the aggressive statement, _claim the fiery omega for our own. He will stand proud at our side, not a weak little thing. No, his strength matches ours. We must chase him and claim him. Tie him to us so tightly that he can never leave our side. He will make a fierce mother for our young, they will grow up safe and strong._

Asami sat frozen in shock. He could admit to being interested in Akihito, he was not in the habit of deluding himself, but that reaction was far beyond anything he expected. _We must not rush,_ he stated back once he had recovered. _He will not submit to us if we rush. He is like us, he will have his own pride._ His dragon mentally frowned back at him before agreeing with great reluctance.

 _The trip is long, we must offer our new mate comfort. He should rest, we must settle him against us so that he takes comfort in our scent._ Asami always prided himself in his control but this odd omega was already causing him to struggle with his inner beast as they clamoured for control. It was surprisingly hard to wrest control from his beast side.

"Are you all right?" Asami said once he was composed again, causing the omega to jump. He nodded but fidgeted as his gaze was drawn back to the alpha again and again. It was an excellent ego boost but preening dragon aside, his new mate was starting to look distressed.

"It's going to be a while before we reach Tokyo, you are welcome to take a nap." Asami slid across to the edge of the seat and patted the space beside him. "I won't bite." The alpha beckoned Akihito closer as he removed his jacket. He fought off a chuckle as his inner beast reacted to his own words. _We will bite him if he wants. We should bite him nonetheless, show him the pleasure in such actions and mark his flesh to lay our claim._ His dragon puffed up as the omega slid closer in a tentative display of trust. Laying the jacket down as a pillow, Asami let Akihito settle. _It holds our scent, see how he takes it in. It provides him comfort._ Unconsciously, the beast in him reached out to stroke through the soft locks at his side.

Akihito glared up at him with a pouty scowl and Asami's dragon crooned even has he chuckled. It was more cute than anything but it tickled his dragon's fancy. _See? Fierce little omega. He will make a fine mate, he must prove our strength and claim him soon._ Asami ruffled the omega's hair again in a small taunt and was rewarded with a deeper scowl. What really had his dragon crooning in satisfaction however, was Akihito burying his nose into the fabric of his jacket. The alpha's scent was all over the article of clothing and he couldn't help the thrill of pride as the omega relaxed into sleep.

The time passed quickly but Asami got little work done, too preoccupied with the body sleeping next to him. He had called ahead and organised people to help show Akihito around Tokyo so that he could settle in quickly. The care of his new omega sorted, he found that he could focus on nothing else. His inner beast clamoured to have the young shifter even closer to him and he finally gave in. Carefully moving Akihito's head from the makeshift pillow, Asami manoeuvred him closer so that his head rested in his lap instead. He stirred before settling back against him with a small sigh, burying his nose into the fabric of Asami shirt.

As he brushed his hand through the soft silvery hair, his dragon crooned and Asami was startled when the sound rumbled out from his chest. _Ours. Fierce little omega is ours._

This might actually be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever Akihito had expected on waking, it was not to wake up with his head virtually in the other shifter's crotch. His head was resting on a large thigh with his face pressed into the fabric of Asami's shirt. The alpha gently petted his hair, large fingers threading absently through the strands. Akihito was pretty sure he had actually been purring, a physical noise to mirror his inner dragons contentment. Worse still, he had drooled on the alpha. How embarrassing. He bolted upright, face flushed, and stammered out hasty apologies.

"It's fine," Asami said, his eyes shining in amusement. "I trust you slept well?" At Akihito's nod, he gestured outside. "It will be some time before we arrive home but we've reached the outskirts of Tokyo."

The young shifter turned his attention to the many buildings moving past the window, embarrassment forgotten in his curiosity. He pressed himself up against the glass and gasped at the sheer amount of people around. There was so many people and so many other vehicles on the road. How many people were there here?

"Humans," Akihito said out loud in realisation, "They are humans." He turned to Asami in excitement. "There are so many! Just how big is Tokyo?"

The alpha silently observed him for a moment before replying. "Have you never met a human?"

"No, only shifters were allowed in our village. Even if you take all the surrounding farms into account, there's less than two hundred in clan Takaba. I always thought it was silly, humans are not very different from us. Not really."

"There are somewhere over thirteen million people in this part of Tokyo, not including the surrounding areas, and several thousand of those are shifters. Over thirty-seven million if you take into account the entire Tokyo prefecture." Asami smirked at Akihito's flabbergasted expression. "My secretary, the man who met your father with me, is human and is still part of the Tokyo clan. There are a number of humans in the clan, you will meet most of them over the next few months. I see no reason to ostracise humans, especially those who dedicate their lives to shifters. Some of our most respected doctors, teachers, and historians are humans."

Akihito tried to take it in but couldn't wrap his head around the sheer enormity of what he was getting into. It was an entirely different world. He turned back to the window and watched everything fly past. For his entire life, he had known everyone around him. He had been able to point to every person in his clan by name. He had acres upon acres of land and forest to roam upon after his father given up trying to reign in his free spirit. But here, houses and shops were crowded together and baring the roads, which were packed with traffic, there was no place to shift.

"Where do you shift?"

"Inner city Tokyo is a no-fly zone for shifters although there are a number of buildings and parks that allow shifting. The clan owns some land on the outskirts of the city and has agreements with the government and a number of farm owners to allow flight access over more land. There are too many aircraft in the air above the city which makes it too dangerous for flying. However once a year, during the shifter festival, the skies are cleared for two hours and our clan has free rein to roam Tokyo's skies. Shifters from all over the world travel to join in our flight above the city, after all, it's not a sight you get to see often. During those two hours, the only human vehicle allowed in the sky is a helicopter if there is a medical emergency. Our clan's humans work closely with the hospitals in case that happens. It has only happened twice during my time flying in the festival."

Akihito's dragon mentally pressed up against him to soothe his disappointment. He was used to flying every day. Even in the rain or snow. The freedom that flight allowed him to experience was the only thing keeping him sane all this time. _It's okay, we will not need to escape now we are free from that clan._ She wrapped herself around him. _We would like to see such vastness from the sky. It must be breathtaking. Our alpha will show us where we can become one and take to the skies again. We will show him our skill and observe his own. We wish to see our alphas true form._

"There is a garden on the top of the building I call home that has the space for shifting." Asami's voice was soft as though talking to a startled animal. It both soothed and grated on Akihito. "I own the building and there are a number of other shifter families that live there. You can access the garden at any time of day. Due to living in such closeness with others, we have had to adapt to shift less and many of our adolescents struggle to learn control because of it. You do not lose any part of yourself with shifting less however, you just enjoy it more when you do get the chance."

Akihito frowned, unconvinced, but his dragon was right. It was worth it to be away from the oppressiveness of his old clan and he wouldn't need it as a way of escape anymore. It was still a surprisingly bitter pill to swallow, however. With a sigh, he squared his shoulders. This was not something to get worked up over right now. Not when he had been given an opportunity to have a new home. He might finally be able to have actual friends for once. _We have been given a strong mate as well, an alpha to look after us while we look after him in turn. We will create a home here, a family._

A family. A real family. The thought tugged at his heart. Laughter and children and warmth. All the things missing from his youth. Even if Asami was not the alpha for him, he was never going back.

Not now that he had a chance at real happiness.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Asami watched the emotions play across Akihito's face. He would bet anything that the omega shifted daily which would explain his disappointment over the Tokyo no-fly rules. Stressed shifters often shifted more, finding comfort in their beast form. Flying in particular was cathartic for many. That must be how the young omega had found the strength to stand strong even in such circumstances. What pleased his dragon though was when Akihito's expression hardened and he set his shoulders, determination clear on his face.

 _Yes, strong. Fierce little thing._ Asami fought the urge to roll his eyes. It appeared as though his inner beast now had a one track mind. His dragon huffed at him, mentally slapping his tail on the ground in annoyance. _Don't deny our interest, we always speak honestly with ourselves. We wish to claim him, he continues to prove his worth._

 _He has done nothing,_ Asami thought back as he continued his observation of the omega, _we cannot decide so suddenly._ His dragon remained silent after that, clearly in a huff, but the alpha ignored him. There would be plenty of time to observe Akihito more and decide. Nothing good came of rushed, thoughtless choices.

They arrived at the penthouse soon after and the omega looked around his new home with cautious eyes. Asami showed Akihito his room, ignoring his dragon's grumbles that he should share his bed.

"I think you might enjoy the view," Asami said as he led Akihito back out into the living room and gestured to the floor to ceiling windows. The omega gasped and dashed forward to press himself up against the glass as he took in the view with childlike wonder.

Asami's dragon hummed in satisfaction as he took in a very shapely behind. _We should fuck him up against the glass._ He proceeded to mentally strip the little omega and the alpha could feel his body stirring at the thoughts.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _What are we, a horny teenager? Stop that. He won't submit to us this quickly, we would not like it even if he did. We want a strong omega, not one that bows to an alpha after only a few hours._

His inner beast snorted and the alpha could visualise the smoke spitting out from his nostrils in irritation. _He is ours, we will claim him. Then we will fuck him against the window._

Asami sighed in annoyance but couldn't deny that he would enjoy such an activity. This was the first time since his early childhood that his inner dragon had been so uncontrollable and demanding. Still, he couldn't help but admire the lean figure pressed against the glass. The midday sun streamed in to cast a glowing halo around his body.

The alpha only gave up his inspection when his dragon started mentally undressing the omega again. Perhaps it would be best if he finished some work with the omega settled in.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Akihito continued to explore the large apartment while the alpha took phone calls out on the balcony as he smoked. He had been told that he could help himself to anything in the penthouse and to let Asami know if there was anything he needed. While smaller than what he was used to, the apartment was nicely furnished with a sleek modern finish. It made his old house seem like an antique in comparison. Honestly, it probably was.

He was just rummaging through the kitchen feeling a little peckish when he heard the penthouse door. Curious, he peered out from the kitchen and saw the same man with glasses from earlier but this time he was accompanied by two shifters. Akihito could sense them instantly, one was an omega like him while the other was a beta. They must have sensed his presence as well as they both turned to look at him as one.

"You must be Aki-chan!" The dark haired omega rushed forward and gave him a hug. "I'm Kou, we talked online on the shifter forums. I'm so glad you're out of that place and safe now!"

"Hi," Akihito said shyly. "I remember, you offered to help me leave."

"Yeap! This is Takato," he pointed to the blonde haired beta that had followed him into the penthouse, "and Asami-san asked us to help you settle in!"

"We thought it might be a little overwhelming so we would just stick around this area today," Takato said kindly, "and grab lunch from one of local restaurants. You must have lots of questions."

"Asami-sama works a lot and has a very busy schedule," the human with the glasses spoke up. "He will try to be home early for the next few days but he thought it would be prudent for you to have people closer to your age to help you adjust."

"You're the human secretary that's part of the clan, right?"

He nodded. "Kirishima Kei, a pleasure to meet you."

Asami came back inside not long after their introductions were done. "Take this." The alpha pulled a card from his pocket and placed it in Akihito's hands. "It will pay for your lunch today and anything else you want. It doesn't have a limit so get anything you need, you didn't bring much with you."

After that it was just a whirlwind of sights, sounds, and new food. Akihito have only ever eaten traditional Japanese food and was shocked to learn how limited his experience had been. There was so much to do and see and he didn't want to stop. His dragon had been oddly quiet all afternoon, but he knew she was just taking it all in. The three of them were sitting in a desert parlour, laughing over Akihito's hundreds of odd questions when she finally spoke up.

 _Friends. We finally have friends._ Akihito froze in shock. She was right. The three of them had fallen into an easy friendship during the day and now they were talking as though they had known each other for years. Tears threatened to blur his vision, and he waved away his new friends as they reached out to him in concern.

"I'm finally free," he said, choking on the words slightly. "Free from people who don't care who I am as long as I sit quietly and fit some mould of an ideal omega. Someone I could never be." His shoulders shook as the sobs tore loose from his throat as the situation caught up with him. His dragon mentally pressed herself against him for comfort while his new friends rubbed his back.

 _Free,_ she whispered, _free to be happy._

"It's okay, Aki!" Kou said with a soft smile. "You have lots of people to take care of you now and help you find your feet. Everyone in the clan always looks after each other and Asami-san is a good alpha, he won't let anyone try and lock you away ever again!"

Akihito gave his new friends a watery smile.

 _Not friends,_ his dragon purred, a _real family. What a clan should be._

 **A/N: For anyone that doesn't follow me on social media – I linked a very NSFW GIF on my Tumblr** **(DelmireHart) that's like a perfect human Aki/Asami, check it out if you are interested :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a note - I'm not specifically ignoring my other fics, it's just that these chapters are short and easy to write so it makes it easier for me right now with my lack of writing time ^^**

The first few days had flown by. Everything had been so new and overwhelming that Akihito couldn't keep track of the time at all. He got a crash course on riding the trains, both above and below ground, as they toured through the vast city each day. Akihito had picked up some comfortable clothing and shoes and new electronics. Each day the three of them would take public transport to their intended destination before being chauffeured home. It was a nice compromise. The omega got to take the scenic route and learn more about the city and how to be independent. Now they wouldn't have to deal with the rush hour on the way home when they were tired.

It definitely spoke in Asami's favour that he wasn't trying to force Akihito to be driven everywhere, even though that had been the original plan. The alpha had offered but hadn't pressed the issue after Akihito declined. To be fair, the omega had wanted to get himself to and from everywhere but after an entire day out; he had been dead on his feet. So when one of Asami's men politely offered a ride home, he gladly took it. The same thing happened each day and so they came to an unspoken compromise. He supposed that technically meant the alpha was still doing what he wanted, but he was polite enough about it that Akihito wasn't about to push it.

Living with the alpha was interesting. The businessman had been home at night during the first few days and it had been a little awkward. Akihito wasn't exactly the most graceful of omegas and the alpha's gaze was a little too intense. Asami seemed to spend a lot of time watching him and as such, the omega frequently stumbled over his words and own feet. Thankfully, the alpha soon went back to his usual routine of night-time work. This left the omega by himself during the evenings. Initially it was nice, he was used to being by himself and it gave him time to de-stress after big days.

But after a week Takato and Kou had to go back to work. He had been silly to forget that they had lives outside of him and their easy friendship. They messaged him regularly and Asami encouraged him to take a short course that interested him but he couldn't settle on anything. He tried to go out through the city by himself but he found that without someone there to distract him, the number of people pressed in on him. It was so vast and daunting, masses of people and a confusing warren of streets. Not even being with his provided chaperon stopped the tendrils of depression from grasping him.

It was early morning a week and a half after he had first arrived. Most of the food he had been eating was purchased from takeout stalls or at restaurants but he decided to do something a little different today. Asami's kitchen was like something out of a show room, pretty, functional, but oddly barren. He had the most amazing set of pots and pans yet lacked any condiments at all. Akihito went to make breakfast one morning and discovered that the only thing in the alpha's fridge was alcohol and an amusingly large selection of different sized ice cubes. There was nothing at all in the cupboards.

A few days ago, he went out with his new friends to raid the supermarket for everything he would need to start cooking again. For all that he only knew how to make traditional Japanese food, he enjoyed cooking. It was something distracting but also rewarding, a combination few other activities could boast. So he was going to make a nice nutritious breakfast for himself and Asami to enjoy. It was also partly in thanks to the alpha for looking after him; he allowed him to buy new clothes, a phone, laptop, and even load up the apartment after a very expensive supermarket shopping spree.

His only problem was that his dragon side thought that cooking for the alpha was an excellent idea. For all the wrong reasons. _Yes, we must cook for him, show the alpha that we can look after him in turn. He has provided for us, we must provide for him in return to make sure that he stays healthy and strong._ She bounced around his skull in her enthusiasm. _We will show off our excellent skills and impress the alpha. He will never wish to let us go if we always feed him a good breakfast._

Akihito sighed as he dressed slowly. As long as the alpha liked the meal, he supposed that was fine. His dragon huffed at him in disappointment. _We can't just jump into being mates with a stranger,_ he admonished her. _It'll take more than throwing some money at us to make him a worthy alpha._ Still, he couldn't help being a little nervous. It was the first time he was wearing some of the clothing that he had brought here. He purchased it with his head held high and not caring what anyone thought, Asami seemed more than rich enough to spring for some decent clothes. But now that he was wearing them, he was acutely aware how different these clothes were to what he had previously been allowed to wear. Akihito rebelled against most of the clothing his father tried to force him into. But even his rebelliousness had not extended so far as ripped jeans and layered jewellery.

Glancing into the mirror, Akihito glanced over himself. He looked good if he did say so himself but that didn't lessen his nerves. His dragon crooned gently at him and mentally pushed herself up against him. _We will bite him if he tries to make us change._ She bared her teeth in a predatory smile and Akihito couldn't help the little giggle that bubbled from his lips. _That's right. We'll kick his ass if he's a dick._

Both agreed, the omega made his way into the kitchen. The master bedroom was far down the other end of the apartment so he shouldn't hear anything. The rooms seemed pretty soundproof anyway; he had yet to hear the alpha come home late at night. He put some music on his phone, set to a low volume just in case, and set about whipping up a mouth-watering feast. Akihito hadn't been exposed to much music until he discovered how to listen to it through the internet recently but was continually stumbling across a new favourite song. Especially now that he had unfettered access to a music streaming service. It also gave him something to do the past few days once he realised that he didn't really want to explore on his own just yet. If he could fly, he would have been out there every day until night but the crush of people on the ground made him too anxious.

The omega quickly lost himself in the familiar rhythm of cooking a full Japanese breakfast and was soon gleefully dancing around the flashy kitchen. It was probably the most relaxed he had been while awake since he had arrived. Unfortunately, it all came crashing down when he turned to find an amused looking Asami leaning against the door frame, observing him.

"Hi," Akihito said, a little too high pitched. The omega groaned internally and his dragon snickered before raking their eyes over the alpha's robed form. The robe was parted enough to show off his neck and collarbone and his dragon started to salivate. Mortified at being caught dancing and now ogling the alpha, Akihito spun around to try to continue cooking. He flailed as he tried to salvage the food that had just started to burn because he was too distracted by a little skin.

 _We want to look at the alpha some more,_ she whined in his head. _We must finish quickly before he can dress. Perhaps we can see more if we please him with our delicious food?_

 _Oh my god,_ Akihito cringed, _no more. This is ridiculous. He's not going to strip for us just because we fed him._ He nearly groaned out loud when his inner beast perked up at the idea. _No. Just no. We do not even want him to do such a thing._

 _Yes we do. S_ he pouted as she tried to take control enough to take another peek at the alpha. Akihito was mentally unbalanced enough that she easily took over and he discovered the alpha still watching him in amusement. He must be red down to his toes at this point, he was that embarrassed.

"Good morning," Asami said huskily, and it sent small shivers down the omega's spine. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, please don't stop on my account." He chuckled at Akihito's mumbled reply but made no move to leave him alone to finish cooking. If anything, the alpha seemed to be watching Akihito a little too intently. "Are those the clothes that you brought the other day?" The omega froze before nodding, not taking his eyes off the stovetop. Asami hummed, a low rumble in the back of his throat that sounded more beast than human. "You look good." He raised an eyebrow at Akihito's surprised expression as he swung around to face the alpha. "Did you expect me to say something else?"

Akihito fumbled for something to say but truthfully, he had been waiting for some kind of alpha possessiveness to come out and admonish him about showing too much skin. He avoided the question by plating up all the food and was surprised when Asami stepped forward to help him. It was just the simple task of helping to set the table but the omega was still taken aback. He was used to alpha's lording their status over him and making him do all the 'housewife' chores by himself. They always treated such things as being below them. As if.

"Just because I'm an omega and I cooked you breakfast doesn't mean that I'll play housewife for you, got it?" He snarled at the alpha, his inner beast surfacing as she mirrored his snarl. Asami looked surprised and made no move to pick up his chopsticks as Akihito set about eating his fill.

"There's nothing wrong with an omega being independent and doing things for themselves any more than there is being omega who wants to be a housewife." Akihito looked at the alpha in surprise. "Is this something to do with the clothes as well? You didn't bring many with you and those that you did are almost all formal. You actually seem relaxed today for the first time since arriving. The only other things you appeared comfortable in were those old jeans and t-shirt you wore on the first day." He paused while he searched Akihito's face. "Just because you're old clan thought one way doesn't mean everyone does. You are free to be whoever you choose here, I will not force you into anything."

Akihito continued to eat to buy himself some time to answer. "Does this mean that I can get a job?" He spoke quietly, suddenly afraid that Asami was just saying that. He wanted to be his own person, he wanted to earn his own keep and not be some pretty, pampered omegan housewife popping out babies like his father wanted.

"There are certain considerations to take into account but otherwise you are welcome to do as you wish. That includes getting a job."

"What kind of considerations?" Akihito held his breath, surely it's too good to be true. The alpha was no doubt going to list a bunch of unrealistic criteria. _Just listen,_ his dragon admonished, _we trust him. The alpha is ours, he will not hold us back. He will give us the room to show our strength, the space to chase us down and claim us._

"I understand you did a lot of your education through correspondence but you haven't officially completed high school nor completed a degree so that locks a lot of doors. It must also be somewhere safe, no dangerous jobs, and one that will take your heats into consideration. There are equal opportunity laws in place to help omegas with employment but many places still dislike losing an employee for two days every three months."

"Oh, that's not the same for me," Akihito said absently as he tried to curb his mounting excitement. "I'm only once every sixth months. Although it's for a week, so maybe that will be a problem." He hummed to himself in thought, ignoring the alpha who had gone very still. Truthfully, he would be happy working in a convenience store as long as it pays him. All he wants to do is be able to buy clothing or food without being worried about if it's okay because it's someone else's money. Perhaps he should check with some of the local stores today and see if they needed anyone.

"Akihito." Something in the alpha's tone of voice dragged his head around to peer at him curiously. "How did you handle your heats in the past?"

That was a very personal question. The omega flushed and looked away, chewing on his lip. Asami seemed almost angry, his eyes flashing and his jaw clenched. _He is angry, but it doesn't seem to be with us._ His dragon stated, her head titled to the side in thought. _We must answer him, soothe him. There is much that we don't know yet, perhaps we have done something wrong accidentally._

"I stayed in my room until it passed. I had a lock on my door so I could keep everyone out just in case." The silence stretched out uncomfortably.

"What about food and water?"

"Well, my room had a bathroom attached so I could refill my water bottle but otherwise I was never hungry. Even afterwards, its days before I get my appetite back." Asami's gaze shuttered and Akihito squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Somehow his words made the alpha even more upset, but he didn't understand why. "So…" He trailed off awkwardly before continuing. "I can still get a job, right?"

The alpha's face softened slightly. "Of course. Just make sure it's something safe. I'll get a bank account set up for your use, one separate to anything of mine or your families." He paused before adding, "Thank you for breakfast, Akihito."

Akihito grinned, relieved that Asami was still treating him normally even though he was still clearly upset.

"You're welcome." His inner beast puffed up in pride at the sincerity of the thanks.

Now, it was time to go job hunting.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami inhaled, letting the nicotine hit his system. It had been hours since his breakfast with Akihito and he still simmered with anger. The omega seemed completely oblivious to the reason behind his anger but he didn't explain. The rage had overwhelmed his senses, and it had taken a great deal of restraint to not chase down Akihito's father after what he had found out. His dragon fought him tooth and nail the entire day to make the call to take the man out but logically he knew that wasn't a good idea. His dragon was beyond seeing logic, however.

 _Our fierce little mate has been neglected,_ his inner beast growled, _his clan should be held responsible. His alpha father has no right to call himself clan leader if he mistreats his family so. No food, little water and no way to provide himself release. Omega's experiencing such things within our clan would be removed from their homes due to neglect. It's dangerous. Our fierce little omega_ _could_ _have been consumed by heat, his body ravaged by it to the point_ _that_ _he died._

Asami tried to soothe his dragon, but it was impossible when he agreed wholeheartedly. He had never heard of an omega's heat moving out to such extreme times before and that just showed how dangerous it was. Akihito's own body recognised the danger his heats posed and so the time between each was extended. This was normally due to the sickness and stress caused by the last heat.

In his time as clan leader, Asami only ever authorised two omega rehomes due to similar signs of neglect. It was rare now days due to easy access to specialised doctors and with so much more information online. Ignorance could be fixed with re-education and for most, that's all that was needed. But for the two that had to be removed from their families homes, both of their heats had been five months apart and about five days in length. But his little omegas were greater than even those.

There was no way he was ever going to let Akihito return to his old clan. Even if he wanted to, he would not allow it. His dragon roared in his head and he felt a bestial growl rumble out through the back of his throat. His secretary paused in his recital of reports that Asami had not been listening to at all. He glanced up at him in concern before sighing.

"With all due respect sir, it would be better to take another day off if you are going to be this distracted."

Asami grunted in reply and removed the burnt cigarette from his lips. In his rage he had started to change into his dragon form, his lungs changing and fire leaping from his throat. He ground it out on the ash tray in disgust before fishing another cigarette out from the packet in his pocket.

"Tell Kasaya-sensei that I wish to speak with her as soon as she is free," he said, ignoring the earlier remark from Kirishima. It earned him a frown, but the man bowed and left his office to pass on the message. Kasaya was a human doctor that specialised in omegan shifters. She was the best of the best and Asami needed to make sure his new little mate was going to be safe.

 _We will take care of him,_ his inner dragon growled in determination. _Fierce little omega is ours. We will protect him and take of him. In all ways. He will show him such pleasure_ _that_ _he is spent quickly, curbing the heat. We will hand feed him the most nutritious foods and make sure he has enough water so his body doesn't burn up with the heat._

Images flooded his mind of his feisty little omega whimpering in pleasure and gratefully accepting food from his fingers. Asami could feel himself rapidly hardening at the thought of making Akihito cry with overwhelming pleasure. He tried to banish the images to no avail. They engulfed his consciousness and his dragon crooned in delight.

 _He is ours. Ours. We will care for him, provide for him, and please him. Feisty little omega is OURS._

The possessive rant of his inner beast was interrupted by the return of his trusty secretary but this time his chief of security was in tow.

"Kasaya-sensei advised that she is backed up with appointments today but will call as soon as she is free." Kirishima was still frowning concernedly at him as Suoh stepped forward.

"I have arranged for a permanent security team for Takaba Akihito. All the details of my selection have been sent through to you to finalise. We can have the team up and running within hours of your acceptance." Kirishima whipped around to look at Suoh in shock. It was rare for him to display such obvious emotions but then there was no order to assemble a security team given by Asami. Suoh was also a dragon shifter alpha and one of his oldest and closest friends. He also apparently saw right through Asami's façade this last week to know the cause of his distraction today. "I have also been informed that he has accepted a part time position at a local convenience store not far from your apartment."

Asami sat back in his chair in thought. That was surprisingly quick. There was very little that Akihito was qualified to do but not doubt the earnest little omega won the hearts of the owners of the store. They should go out for dinner in celebration, no doubt he would be flying high on excitement tonight.

"I don't understand." Asami looked up at Kirishima who was looking between himself and Suoh. "He has virtually no education, why let him get such a menial job? Why not get him to further himself through study that can lead to an actual career? And why does he need guards? I can see no reason to spend so many resources on someone who is not a target."

Suoh chuckled and smirked at the secretary, a teasing glint in his eye. "Alpha possessiveness comes out in many ways. The kid gets to feel independent and will earn enough money to buy himself things occasionally. So he's happy and feeling like he's a person but he's not earning enough to be truly independent. He'll always be reliant on Asami-sama for the rest. Looks like the kid's here to stay."

Asami didn't comment as he lit up yet another cigarette but his silence was confirmation enough. Suoh hit the nail on the head. That was exactly why he wasn't opposed to a job nor pushing for a higher education. His dragon was just as possessive as all alphas were, he was just more subtle about it.

"I see," Kirishima said as he pushed up his glasses in thought. "But something must be wrong if you are calling Kasaya-sensei so soon?"

"His heats are six months apart." Asami let the words hang in the air as both men's eyes widened in shock. Kirishima had been involved enough in the rehoming omega cases that he knew exactly how bad that was.

"That's a sign of abuse, is it not?" his secretary asked.

"Neglect in this case. Or just plain wilful ignorance."

"Did you need me to compile a report with Kasaya-sensei's findings and the attempted marriage arrangement once she has been able to assess Takaba-kun?"

 _REPORT?!_ His inner dragon roared. _We will seek our own vengeance against the one who has hurt our mate. We will crush his bones between our fingers and watch the light run out of his eyes for this! It will rain blood by the time we are done. No one is allowed to harm our perfect little mate._

A deep chuckle caught his attention and Asami used the distraction to reign in his raging beast. Suoh smirked at him slyly.

"Don't worry about a report," the giant body guard said, smirk widening, "we won't be needing it." He clapped Kirishima on the back. "Good luck with getting anything done today, looks like Ryuichi finally gets to experience what it's like to be seventeen."

Asami snorted derisively as his subordinates both left the room. Kirishima already looking as though he was going to spend some time picking Suoh's brain about why his boss was acting so oddly. As much as Suoh's statement irked him, he was right. Asami's dragon never had any kind of intense attachment to anyone before. Most alpha shifters learnt control their dragon's possessiveness in their teens during their first crush. But he had never felt so attached to anyone before. All the omegas around him growing up had been submissive things; willing to bare their neck to him purely for his family's status, money, or power.

The only omega that he had thought that he might be able to grow to love had cast him aside for another. So young and foolish he had been to think an arranged marriage would actually work. She had been pretty, intelligent, and proud. But that hadn't stopped her from dishonouring their contract and spreading her legs for another alpha. Love, they called it. Asami snorted as he remembered her panicked, tear-filled face after she came to him desperately. She had tried to pull him into bed but he wasn't fooled, he could smell the other alpha on her. He could even smell the change in her scent to show she was pregnant. It broke something inside of him that she tried to use him and their marriage arrangement to cover her own foolish mistakes. He believed she would at least have enough respect for him to honour their families' arrangement and not dally around.

Yet on the day they were supposed to sign the agreement, she never showed up. He waited for her for five hours at the gathering before calling it a night. Only for her to turn up at his doorstep, dishevelled and smelling of another alpha. Worse still, his family somehow blamed him for her infidelity. As though there was something wrong with him as a person to cause such betrayal. Even after all these years, the memories brought the faint twinge of pain. He had a great deal of respect for her until that day. He had truly believed they were a good match that could go far in this world.

" _I_ _thought_ _that_ _in time, I_ _could_ _love you. I see_ _that_ _I am alone in such_ _thinking_ _." He_ _had_ _laughed, a cold bitter thing as he looked down into her tear-filled face._

" _Ryuichi, please-!"_

" _What? You_ _think_ _I want you now?" His dragon reared up to his full height and Asami_ _could_ _feel_ _his grasp on control slipping. "You_ _had_ _your chance. I waited for you. I_ _thought_ _I_ _could_ _love you. I_ _was_ _mistaken. You are nothing to me. Goodbye Aneka."_

Asami remembered leaving his own apartment, walking out into the rain aimlessly. He walked until he was lost as his dragon roared inside his head in anger. But it wasn't pain over a lost love, it was pain over a sense of betrayal, the pain of losing respect for someone he trusted. The pain of being made a fool of in front of all those he thought mattered. When his family decided to look into arranging another marriage for him, he cast himself out and moved to Tokyo. An uncle of his lived there, the black sheep of the family. It was with the Tokyo clan that he found a real home. A real family.

Perhaps it was because he understood some of what Akihito had been through that he agreed to let the omega live with him. The stupid marriage attempts were exactly like what his family had tried many years ago and that alone was enough for him to reject the proposals outright until Kirishima intervened. Now he was glad that he had. The omega wasn't all that different from himself. He hadn't let himself be cowed, did not quiver in submission at his family's orders. No, he struggled to remain free and longed for his independence.

That was another reason why Asami could never prevent him from working. He would not deny that he would love to come home to a home cooked meal and a wonton little housewife. His inner dragon mentally crooned at the image but he knew if the omega chose to do so that was his choice. He knew Akihito wanted to be like everyone else, he had said as much. So the alpha would allow him the façade of freedom. The illusion of independence.

Akihito could have a job and have friends. He could throw away all the money he earned for all Asami cared. But the little omega would be bound to him. He would come home to HIS penthouse. He would laugh and talk about his day as he cooked for THEM. He would curl up in HIS bed. He would bear HIS children.

They would be a family.

 _Fierce little omega is OURS._


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito was excited for his new job. He still wasn't sure what had Asami so upset but he had a very productive day. On the suggestion of his new friends, Akihito had gone for a walk around the neighbourhood to see all the different places he might be able to get a job at and decide what he wants to do. Because he didn't have any formal education, working in a shop somewhere was his best bet.

So, there he had been, walking slowly through the busy streets with his chaperone in tow when he had seen an elderly man struggling with some boxes outside a convenience store. Everyone just walked past him oblivious as this poor human continued to struggle. Of course, Akihito stepped in to help. It wasn't in his nature to walk past someone he could help. They chatted while he helped move the boxes out the back and at the end the old man offered him a job! He was stunned.

" _It's rare that people are so helpful nowadays and I could use a hand a few days a week. It's not much but It might help you get started. Having such a bright smile around will help liven this place up."_

The owner, Fukumoto, didn't care that Akihito was a dragon shifter or a male omega. He didn't care about his lack of formal education or that he didn't understand everyday living here in Tokyo. For him, Akihito's willingness to learn and his inherent kindness trumped all those things. It was a discussion that left the omega flushing at the praise but nevertheless, he was excited to have a job so soon. His first day was tomorrow, and he even had his uniform already!

Thrumming with enthusiasm, Akihito stopped by for some groceries and proceeded to cook up a storm for dinner. He just couldn't stay still so this was the next best thing to shifting and going for a flight to burn off some energy. He was even more excited when Asami come home early. It was completely unexpected, and the omega rushed to the door to greet the alpha.

"Welcome home!" Akihito said with a grin.

The alpha paused while removing his gloves and looked over Akihito with what seemed to be surprise. "I'm home," he replied quietly as he started to remove his gloves again. He was oddly subdued as the omega bounced around exclaiming over his new job and what he had on for dinner. It took a while of him chattering away while he cooked without Asami responding to realise something was amiss and he peered over his shoulder at the alpha. The man was standing in the doorway, as seemed to be his favourite place, just watching him intently. A little too intently.

"Asami?" Akihito's voice wavered unsurely. The alpha was often quiet, but this was a little unnerving.

"It seems like you are excited for your new job." His soft tone of voice was at odds with his intense gaze. Akihito nodded mutely in reply, caught by his stare and unable to form rational thoughts. "Good. Don't worry about the hours or the pay, that's not something you need to worry about. Just do something you enjoy."

Akihito's dragon perked up at that but she didn't say anything. They stayed there both locked in each other's gaze for long moments, neither moving. Asami's golden eyes suddenly slitted, and he stalked forward. It was the first time Akihito had seen the other man's dragon side take over. As the alpha suddenly loomed into his personal space, the omega stepped back until he bumped into the bench on the other side of the kitchen. His dragon was fully alert, and they both watched as Asami moved closer until he had caged him against the counter. Asami's eyes hadn't changed, his dragon was fully in control, and Akihito's breath caught as he leaned far too close.

The moment seemed to drag out, their bodies almost touching and their faces just millimetres apart. Time stood still until the alpha finally broke it and pressed his lips against his own. Akihito had just a moment to savour the surprising softness of the other man's lips before his own dragon took control. Then suddenly their bodies were pressed together, his arms snaking around Asami's neck while large arms wrapped around him in turn. He had no idea what he was doing, but it didn't seem to matter to the alpha. His dragon was eagerly copying the other man's movements while Akihito's mind just reeled.

He hadn't realised kissing could feel so nice.

also, hot. His entire body felt flushed, his stomach was flopping around like crazy and he didn't know what to do with his arms. They were around Asami's neck but did he need to do anything else with them? All he could do was sort of hold on while the other man assaulted his senses. Although the omega would probably have felt far more awkward if his dragon wasn't still very enthusiastically in control. She at least seemed to have some idea what she was doing, or perhaps she just had less inhibitions about learning how this all worked. Their lips moved together and tongues. Oh, tongues were a thing. Akihito's entire world narrowed down to the body pressing against his own and trying to make sure his own teeth stayed out of the way. It was surprisingly hard, he tended to clench his jaw when he was nervous which would be very awkward if that happened right now.

Thankfully Asami didn't seem to care that his response was pure enthusiasm with no finesse because the alpha suddenly picked him up by the waist and placed him on the counter. The change of angle meant Akihito's head wasn't forced back, which was nice, and the alpha slipped in-between his legs to press himself closer again. His dragon was mentally purring in delight and Akihito was beginning to feel light headed with lack of air. But he didn't want to pull away, he didn't want to break this lip lock of theirs. It felt too good.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. The smell of burning just hit his nose when the smoke alarm went off. They reluctantly parted, taking a moment to eye the other. Asami's eyes had gone back to his human pupils and the man's normally slicked back hair was ruffled with strands falling roguishly over his eyes. His lips were bruised and swollen and his breath coming in harsh pants. Akihito wondered if he looked as utterly wrecked as the alpha did.

They had barely regained their breath when suddenly the sprinklers turned on. Akihito jumped and yelped in surprise as the cold water hit his skin. They stared at each other in surprise before Akihito dissolved into hysterical giggles. Asami grinned back, his face transformed by the smile, and he seemed almost boyish. The alpha helped him down from his spot sitting at the edge of the counter and looking around the kitchen, it was easy to see what had set off the fire alarm. They had completely forgotten about the dinner that Akihito had been preparing and they had both been far too distracted to smell or hear the burning, apparently. Turning off the stove, Akihito winced as he looked at the pan that was supposed to have fish in it. It was black and charred and he wasn't entirely sure if the pan would be able to be salvaged, let alone the fish.

What parts of their dinner that could have been salvaged before had no chance with the water raining down on them. Everything was quickly becoming soggy and waterlogged.

"Perhaps we should go out for dinner tonight," Asami said lightly as he removed a pot from the stove, transferring it to the sink.

Akihito giggled again as he put down the pan. "That might be best."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the penthouse door being thrown open and number of large men barrelled into the kitchen. The omega recognised them as Asami's guards and wondered if they lived in the building to get here so fast. Everyone remained motionless for a moment before everyone was moving again. People were talking rapidly down radios or moving away while a large blonde alpha shifter stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the kitchen and just smirked at Asami. Neither of them said a word as Asami scowled back. Akihito watched curiously as the sprinklers and the alarms were turned off and everyone one reported back to the blonde-haired shifter. The man left without saying a word but judging from the look on Asami's face, he didn't need to.

"So what's with the sprinklers?" Akihito said lightly as he moved to try to salvage what he could of the burnt pots and pans.

"In a building this size, with so many people living in here and in the next buildings, we don't want any possibility of fire. I would rather replace my kitchen a hundred times over than chance the lives of anyone else. It's designed to only set off the sprinkler system when the heat or smoke reaches a certain level. It wouldn't go off for burnt toast for example, although the fire alarm itself might."

"Right. So just, don't burn anymore pans."

"Mm. Do you need a bento tomorrow for work?"

"Oh! Nope. I'm only working for a few hours in the morning so I'll come back for lunch. It's only three days a week too, so it's not a problem if the kitchen isn't fully functional straight away."

"Three days is a good amount," Asami said absently before running a hand through his wet hair. "Come, let's get cleaned up and get some food. There will be people around to clean up this mess shortly."

Akihito nodded and trailed out of the kitchen behind the alpha. The sprinklers had only activated in the kitchen so the rest of the penthouse was dry except for the wet trails they both left behind themselves.

 _We want to kiss the alpha again,_ his dragon said with a small pout. Her tail thrashed side to side, and she was the picture of petulance. Akihito stumbled slightly in surprise but was thankful that he was in his room so Asami didn't see him trip over his own feet. _We want to taste the alpha again, press close to him, feel him against us. He has chosen us. Claimed us. He approved of our job and even said that we can do what makes us happy._

 _We would have gotten a job anyway, even if he didn't like it,_ Akihito thought back. _It's surprising that he's letting us though. What happened to the possessive streak they all have? Not that it matters, we're not about to bend over and be a little housewife for him just because he kissed us._

He tried to ignore the fresh memory of their lips sliding together and the warmth of their bodies pressed close but his dragon wasn't having a bar of it. _The alpha has claimed us but we must not make it easy for him. We must show him our strength. But we want more kisses too._ Akihito snorted at that as he towelled off his hair, his dragon was mentally purring in delight at the very thought. _Many more kisses._

 _But why isn't he being as possessive as alphas are supposed to be? We don't understand. It's instinctual, if he has claimed us, why is he allowing us to work? It's not like he needs us to support ourselves._

His dragon was quiet for a long moment as he slowly changed his clothing to something dryer. _Perhaps he is but in a different way. We cannot earn enough to support ourselves but our alpha is fine with the number of hours we will be working. Is that because that means we must always live with him? Is that because when we carry young, we will still be able to work that small amount? Is it because it makes us happy?_

Akihito froze in place as the implications of her words sunk in.

"Oh, you sneaky alpha," he whispered aloud with grudging respect. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to be too upset by it. He wanted a job, but he wasn't keen to suddenly lose all of his freedom by taking on some boring full time job. This way he felt like he was helping someone but wasn't being restricted by it. It just happened to play into Asami's hand as well. As long as the alpha didn't rub it in his face, Akihito could live with that. He sighed as he checked himself over in the mirror. It was going to be a little awkward looking Asami in the eye tonight after earlier but hopefully he wasn't too horribly awkward.

 _We want more kisses,_ his inner dragon demanded imperiously.

Well, there was always that to look forward to. Akihito had to admit that he wouldn't mind a few more either.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami stared down at the little omega curled up with his head in his lap. The soft sounds of his purring could be heard above the limos engine. The sound soothed Asami in way that he had never experienced. His own dragon was more relaxed than he ever remembered and was currently controlling his hand to keep it gently stroking through Akihito's hair. It was like time stood still when his mate purred like this. As though Asami had conquered the world and set all the wrongs right.

Dinner had been a little awkward to start with as Akihito didn't seem to know how to treat him after the sprinkler incident that afternoon. The omega would flush and look away every time Asami caught his eye. It was cute, if exasperating. So, the alpha plied him full of gourmet sushi and delicious sake and Akihito finally relaxed. In fact, he relaxed enough that his dragon took control and the omega clambered right into Asami's lap to demand kisses and desert. Asami had gladly provided both in abundance. The omegas slight intoxication and overall goodwill after the tasty food meant the alpha was free to manhandle him at will. His dragon was eager to let his hands roam and memorise the feeling of the omega under his hands and so it was a constant battle for control.

A battle that Asami lost as soon as the omega turned his flushed face up, begging for another kiss. Thankfully Akihito didn't seem to notice the alphas roaming hands nor the very large bulge in his pants. Asami had to draw the line and call it a night when his dragon started swarming his mind with mental images of spreading Akihito out on the table and fucking him right there. It was worse than ever before because now he knew what the little gasps and noises of pleasure sounded like. But Akihito's appointment with the omegan specialist, Kasaya-sensei, was tomorrow and there was no way he was going to do anything beyond kissing until his mate was checked over first. Rushing into anything was a recipe for disaster. Who knew what issues lied below the surface caused by his family's neglect?

Thankfully, the omega's quiet purrs temporarily disabled his dragons rising lust. His inner beast focused completely on his little mate and keeping those soft sounds of happiness coming. Stomach full and veins flowing with the sake, Akihito quickly fell asleep when they started on their way home. He was curled up on the leather seat with his head resting on Asami's thigh. Every now and then, the purring would pause while he made sleepy snuffling noises before it started back up again. Interestingly, the alpha's beast side almost immediately switched from wanting to ravage the omega to wanting to curl up around him and hold him close while he slept.

The sudden flip would be amusing if it didn't leave Asami reeling. Too many emotions being cycled through too quickly. He could just picture Suoh's smirk at his struggles. His old friend didn't need to say a word as that smugly amused look said it all. He now had slight regret about teasing his friend for his dragon troubles years ago in university.

They pulled to a stop in the underground garage and Asami shook himself from his thoughts. He paused for a moment a moment, considering his options, before picking up Akihito. The omega stirred, automatically putting his arms around Asami's neck as they exited the limo and he took a moment to adjust him in his arms. Suoh grinned knowingly at him as he called the elevator down. The small purrs started up again as Akihito nosed sleepily into his neck. The sound reverberated around the garage in the silence and Suoh's grin softened into something less teasing and more understanding.

A small ding sounded out the elevators arrival. Suoh placed his hand on Asami's shoulder as they passed by. It was fleeting, but he felt the heartfelt congratulations in the touch. Suoh had never been one for lots of words, something he always appreciated, but he never had trouble communicating without them. The alpha continued up to the penthouse alone but for his sleepy mate in his arms.

Akihito stared blankly at the dragon shifter alpha standing in front of him with a sheepish expression. It was bad enough that he woke up curled up in Asami's arms in his bed this morning, now he had to deal with this? It was only a small consolation that they were both still fully clothed, only minus shoes, as though they had both drunkenly fallen into bed. Except he knew that Asami barely drunk anything that night. It seemed almost like he didn't want to let him go long enough to get changed. It was even worse when his memories of the previous night came flooding in.

He had crawled into Asami's lap and demanded more kisses!

Well, his dragon had. He had been flying high on good food, too much sake, and memories of their earlier kisses. His dragon fully took over as his control loosened and shamelessly demanded attention. He couldn't forget the indulgent smile the alpha gave him before he kissed him senseless again and again. It was just so embarrassing.

 _We like how the alpha tastes,_ his dragon crooned. _There can never be enough kisses. We've claimed him, he's OUR alpha, and we'll get all the kisses we want._

Akihito seemed to be a permanent shade of red this morning.

Now Asami was at work and Akihito was getting ready for his first ever day at his own job. Only to be confronted with the fact that somehow he now had his own security force.

"I'm Ueda Shoji, the head of your new security team. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Takaba-sama."

"What do you mean 'security team'?"

The alpha grinned sheepishly before explaining; "Well, Asami-sama is a very rich and powerful man so he has a lot of enemies. You're very important to him, so we are here to make sure you're always safe."

His dragon crooned in pleasure. _Alpha has claimed us in return. He wants to protect us, keep us safe. He is a good alpha._

Akihito frowned. "I can protect myself." His dragon mentally nodded enthusiastically, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Make up your mind,_ he said to her exasperatedly.

 _Us being able to protect ourselves has nothing to do with our alpha being a good alpha or not,_ she said back primly.

"I'm sure you can, Takaba-sama, but you can't always shift in Tokyo so we are here to just make sure you're safe." He eyed the alpha suspiciously but was unable to think on an adequate reply. "I'll be the one accompanying you at work, but there is a team of us who will accompany you throughout the week. I'll have a chat to your boss when we get there, I doubt it will be a problem though."

Akihito sighed. "Do you have to stay right with me? I don't need a babysitter."

Ueda actually laughed at that. "We have one other who will stay with us but keep a discreet distance. I promise I won't get in your way, I'm not here to babysit you. We just want to keep you safe."

The omega waved his hand in dismissal, conceding defeat for now. He didn't have time for arguments. The last thing he wanted was to be late on his first ever day. Ignoring his new companion, he let himself get excited over his first day. He had his own bank account now, a job, and he was finally able to be at least somewhat independent. He glanced over at Ueda with a frown to be met with a reassuring smile. Somewhat independent.

Stupid possessive alphas. Akihito could handle himself, Asami didn't need to dump him with a babysitter. Because whatever Ueda said, that's exactly what it felt like. The only consolation is that he isn't trying to stop Akihito doing anything.

They reached the ground floor of the building only to be met with another dragon shifter at the bottom. The female beta formally bowed as she was introduced.

"Ah, Takaba-sama. This is Sugita Yasuko; she'll also be accompanying us but you won't see her unless something happens."

"Oh, uh, hello," he said as he bowed back awkwardly. "Are all my guard's shifters?"

"There's one other beta but the rest are all human. You'll mostly be seeing myself or Sugita-san though, which is why we are accompanying you today."

"Right."

Thankfully, the convenience store owner took Akihito's new security team in his stride with good grace and humour. _"Your partner, this Asami-san, must care very deeply about you."_ The elderly man laughed softly as Akihito went varying shades of red at the comment but let him off from further teasing by showing him his new responsibilities.

It was with a great deal of pride that Akihito pottered around the shop stocking shelves, carrying boxes of products, and helping serve customers. He grinned from ear to ear in satisfaction and the people he served were infected by his contagious happiness. His dragon bounced around his head in delight. He was finally doing something useful, he was working for his own money and helping someone while he was doing it. The owner was delighted with his performance and even let him take home some new flavours of pocky he had never seen before in thanks for his help on top of his wages. They had six flavours of pocky in their store! Six! Pocky was Akihito's favourite treat, but they only had the one flavour back at his old clans village.

He sat at the counter with the owner delightedly munching on some strawberry flavoured pocky while he waited for Asami to pick him up. Apparently they had some sort of doctor's appointment that afternoon so the alpha was coming to pick him up from work. He was just sharing some of his pocky with a little girl when the alpha finally arrived. The shy grin he got from the child made it well worth sharing his tasty snack and his dragon hummed in approval tinged with wistfulness.

"Asami!" Akihito exclaimed as he caught the alphas figure approaching him. He bounded over, almost barrelling into the man in his enthusiasm as he exclaimed over his new found pocky and some of the highlights of his new job. The older shifter managed to snag him around the waist to steady him as he bombarded him with words. He only paused to wave at the small girl as she left with her mother and was rewarded with a wave in return. Something about that little girls beaming smile made him beyond happy.

Asami took his momentary distraction to address the owner, making sure the security team wasn't getting in the way. Akihito heard the chuckle and denial in response but was too distracted to listen as he became aware just how close to Asami he stood. He was almost leaning against his chest. The convenience store wasn't busy, but it did have a steady stream of customers. It seemed as though the owner was so happy with Akihito's sunny disposition lighting up the store that he didn't mind an extra presence in the store. If anything, Ueda's watchful eyes and guard-like appearance actually deterred some potential trouble makers.

 _Alpha smells so good,_ his dragon purred and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He couldn't focus on the conversation between Asami and the owner at all after that. An image of the little girl from earlier swum to the forefront of his mind as his dragon swished her tail in wistfulness. _Family. The alpha has claimed us, we have claimed the alpha, does this mean we can finally have family? Can we finally have laughter and music and happiness in our home? No more silence. No more loneliness._

The force of her desire hit Akihito like a physical blow to the chest. He remembered the thick silence of his home growing up. His father hated noise and Akihito had never been able to make good friends with the others in the clan. There were some shifters that he got along with but none that he would call friend. His childhood had been filled with loneliness while his teenage years had been filled with rebellion and defiance. He used to tell himself again and again that he didn't need anyone. That he was better off alone than conceding to the bigotry of his clan. And while he was right, it hurt more deeply than he'd ever care to admit.

To suddenly have people that he can call anytime, people that seemed to want him around, people that actually seemed to care for him, was so overwhelming. Asami seemed to want him for a mate but he didn't hold him back like the alphas at his old clan did to their mates. He had always been told that one day he would be chained down by an alpha and forced to be a pretty little housewife only capable of childrearing and doing housework. Yet here he was, freer than ever before. Logically, he knew that Asami was still very possessive in his own way; if he couldn't earn much money on his own, he would be forever reliant on Asami for a home and other necessities. But the alpha didn't force that knowledge down his throat. In fact, he seemed happy to let Akihito do his own thing. That was the reason behind his new guard force, surely. It gave him the ability to be free while soothing Asami's need for him to be safe.

And if they were going to be mates, there was a chance of him having a real family. He was an omega; he was _made_ to bear children. Memories of heated kisses and wandering hands flooded his mind, but they didn't make his flustered this time.

 _Alpha wants us. He_ wants _us,_ his dragons voice was oddly subdued as she spoke in his head. It was as though she was trying to hold back tears, which was silly because dragons couldn't cry. He blinked and looked down as something hit his hand. Water?

"Akihito?" Asami's concerned voice broke though his daze as he finally realised he was crying.

"Sorry." He rubbed at his eyes as he gave a watery laugh. "I uh… I'm not used to people actually seeing me for me or you know, caring."

Asami's face softened and something flashed across his expression too fast for Akihito to recognise it through his tears. He pulled the omega tight against his chest.

"There are a great many people in this world, Takaba-kun," the owner said kindly, "but we are very lucky to have you here with us. Few people are as genuine as you. This store has never felt quite so alive as it did today with you here bringing a smile to every single person's face who walked through that door."

"He's right," Ueda said, voice quiet but firm. "Not a single person left without a smile. I would know, I was watching everyone."

At that Akihito broke into full sobs and Asami pulled him even closer still. "We need to get going or we'll be late," the alpha said softly into his hair.

The omega nodded and blindly let Asami guide him from the store. The limo idled at the curb and they quickly clambered inside. Someone handed Asami something before the passenger door was closed but Akihito didn't see it as he let Asami pull him onto his lap. He buried his face into his shoulder and let the tears run themselves out. When he was finally dry eyed, the alpha pulled him up for a unexpectedly passionate kiss. He gasped in surprise as Asami invaded his senses before relaxing into his hold and starting to kiss earnestly back. They were both panting when they eventually broke apart. They sat staring at each other for a long moment before Asami broke it by holding something up for Akihito.

"My pocky!"

Ueda must have handed it to Asami before they left. He grinned as he snatched it from the alphas grip and proceeded to devour more.

 _We might have a bigger family than we ever thought possible,_ his dragon whispered in his head in happiness.

 _Yeah,_ he replied. _Much bigger._

 **AN: Welcome back to my OC's Ueda and Sugita from Feel My Heart Beat and side appearances in other fics of mine XD Although I'd be surprised if many people remember Sugita, she's only had a tiny part to play in FMHB just yet but she has a bigger part to play in a later arc so it felt appropriate to bring her in here too :D Reminder that I can also be found on social media (FB and Tumblr) under Delmire Hart ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Bonus chapter! Aka I had time before i plan to go out and I just so happened to finish this chapter! I even decided to be nice and post it now rather than hold it back like I sometimes do :P This is the awaited doctors visit, not much happens beyond a lot of information and set up for later. Lots of talk re sex and heat. Reminder to everyone to be safe, be educated, and plan when it comes to sex, okay?! INFORMED DECISIONS AND CONSENT ARE KEY. *nods***

Akihito squirmed in his chair and pressed himself slightly closer to Asami. The waiting room was surprisingly quiet for the number of shifters present. As they had walked through the building, a number of people had greeted Asami by name or nodded at him in acknowledgement but to Akihito's relief, few had bothered to approach them directly. The only one that had lingered had been quickly sent scurrying by Asami.

" _This is a doctor's waiting room," Asami had said sharply, his stance becoming ever so slightly more aggressive, "this is no place to talk business."_

The older beta shifter had been sent scurrying and Asami immediately relaxed back down. The only thing that was keeping Akihito on edge now was all the curious gazes directed at him. He had forgotten that by being clan leader, Asami's name was known to everyone. And clearly everyone was interested in this new omega that was being ushered along in their clan leaders wake. The other thing that stood out was that most of the omegas were here alone, only two others had alphas with them. One was very obviously pregnant and by the way the other was clinging to their alpha, they must still be in the very final stages of their heat. There was a stage on the last day when an omegas body was no longer wracked by heat or the need to sate it, but they still felt clingy and unwell. Akihito's personally extended out a few days and he sympathised with the other omega, he knew how horrible it was, it must be awful having to leave the house during that time too.

"Takaba?"

Akihito jumped slightly at the sound of his name and swung around to see a stern faced human female beckoning him over. Asami ushered him up and followed him into a small but friendly feeling office. He fidgeted after he sat down feeling uncomfortable by the doctor's intense scrutiny.

"Please don't be nervous Takaba-kun. I am Kasaya Fumiko and from now on, while you live in Tokyo at least, I'll be your doctor. I specialise in omegas, so while you won't visit me for general illnesses like a cold or flu, I will help out with regular health checks and anything regarding heat cycles, sex, pregnancy, birth control, or any other concerns in relation to your second gender."

Akihito flushed as she started her list and was suddenly glad for her almost businesslike professional demeanour. He nodded his understanding at the end but was acutely aware of Asami's presence at his side. The alpha's face remained calm and he shot the omega a reassuring look. Akihito was very certain that he was not going to be able to stop blushing the entire time they were in this room.

"Now," she continued on, "I have been told that your heat cycles are quite far apart, is that correct?"

Akihito nodded. "About every six months."

"And how long do they last for?" Kasaya had gone very still and her voice was quiet.

"About a week."

"As in seven full days?"

At his nod, she traded a very serious look with Asami. Akihito felt apprehension crawling up his spine. What was going on?

"Takaba-kun, I do not mean to alarm you but are you aware just how dangerous your heats are?" he looked back at her in stunned surprise. "When you were heat back with old clan, did you have anyone to bring you food or water? Did you have anything to help ease the effects of your heat? Any medication? Any sex toys?"

"No." he replied, his voice sounded slightly distant to his own ears. "I locked myself in my room for safety. I had a bathroom attached so I could get water though. A few of the clan's alphas would harass me offering to help but I didn't like any of them so I just had to wait it out on my own. I didn't have any…" he trailed off and made an odd hand gesture, too embarrassed to actually say 'sex toy'. Honestly, he hadn't even been aware that there was such a thing as a sex toy. His dragon, who had been very quiet so far, shrugged slightly. He could feel her curiosity mixing with his own but there was sadness in there too.

 _Is it really that dangerous?_ She whispered worriedly. Akihito mentally reached out to press them together for comfort and unconsciously leaned closer to Asami as well.

The doctor sat back in her chair and just observed him for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and gentle. "I'm going to be frank with you, Takaba-kun. By law that kind of neglect counts as abuse and you would have been rehomed had you been in Tokyo. We have only had two cases since I have been a doctor here where that has occurred. In both cases, their heats were around five months apart. It is incredibly dangerous to be in heat for so many days in a row. The term 'heat' applies quite literally. In an effort to temporarily boost your fertility, your body changes the way it behaves and one of the side effects something almost like a fever until you get release. This fever-like heat burns through your body and when it's unchecked for so long it can actually kill you. Because you are unable to provide yourself release, you cannot stave off the effects so they linger for a long time. That's why it lasts for so many days. Your body recognises the danger it faces and so pushes those heats further and further apart to try and protect itself but in doing so, it does cause other problems as well. Quite frankly, you are extremely lucky to be alive."

Akihito sat in stunned silence while he tried to process all of that information. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he automatically leaned into Asami's warmth, taking in what comfort he could.

"I will need to run some tests to confirm but based off similar cases I have seen there are a few things you both need to be aware of. It will make things easier that you are mates, your body will recognise that and it will start to change its cycles for the better." Akihito spluttered slightly at the mates comment and she narrowed her eyes at Asami. "Do not even try to tell me you aren't mates when you are cuddled up like that."

"We haven't had that conversation yet," Asami replied smoothly.

Kayasa looked as though she wanted to smack them both upside the head. "Communication. Is. Key. If you've had a chance to get that close and cuddly, then you've had a chance to talk about it. You at least," she said scowling at Asami, "should know better. You better sort that out quick smart. Now, Takaba-kun, have you ever actually orgasmed?"

He flushed bright red and he stuttered in embarrassment, not actually sure how to respond to that question.

"This is important. The reason that reaching orgasm during your heat calms it is because an omega will always reach climax when knotted by an alpha. So when you orgasm, your body assumes you've been knotted and it's done its job. From then on the extra fertility is not required so the heat begins to ease. That is also the reason omegas have trouble getting themselves off without help, because most cannot reach that spot inside of themselves to achieve that kind of orgasm. For omegas, sex toys aren't just fun to play with, they are actually a necessity for those without partners."

Akihito squirmed in place before finally shaking his head in denial. He had never been able to release that aching frustration inside of himself during heat. He had always been left feeling like nothing was ever enough to ease it. Outside of heat, he never had any interest to try either.

A large box was handed over to Akihito and he accepted it without thinking. He stared down at the clear plastic lid in surprise. Was that…?

 _Cocks?_ His dragon piped up helpfully. _They look like an alphas-_ he mentally cut her off in embarrassment. They were. Not all of them. But there were at least three plastic penises in the box in his hands along with some other odd looking objects. _Are alphas actually that big?_ She wondered with no hint of embarrassment just curiosity at what they were looking at. _Is our alpha that big?_ Akihito was saved from even going down that line of mental conversation by Kasaya-sensei.

"This side," she said pointing to the objects that where all much larger in size, "are designed for use during heat. The other side is for outside of heat. These are yours to keep. They have instruction booklets on their use and care and I highly recommend reading them and exploring with them before you're in heat." She turned to Asami and said archly; "You can help, only so long as you think with your head not your dick. I doubt I need to explain to you that he comes first and if that means you don't get off then tough luck."

"Not at all." Asami said with a chuckle.

"Good. Other effects of your current heat cycle include mood swings, cravings, fluctuating weight, disinterest in sex outside of heat, attachment issues, and infertility outside of heat. Depending on the severity of the extended heats, some of these can become permanent. We won't know for sure until we have conducted tests and your cycle starts to right itself. While I recommend that you take your time to explore each other and don't jump each other's bones, I would suggest that the first time you have penetrative sex be outside of heat. However, I can almost guarantee that the first time will set off Takaba-kuns heat, so you need to plan accordingly."

Akihito was now a permanent shade of red. This entire conversation was embarrassing beyond belief. His only saving grace was how calm and professional both Asami and Kasaya were being. It didn't stop him from feeling like he wanted to sink through the floor and hide, however.

"One last thing. I mentioned infertility outside of heat. I can't be sure until we get these test results back but Takaba-kun is most likely completely infertile outside of heat. In turn, during heat it is impossible for him not to get pregnant if he is knotted and no birth control I give you will change that. I can give you something to take afterward the heat has ended that will remove the fertilized egg but you will both need to have that conversation beforehand. Down the track, we can discuss birth control options but from experience, right now nothing will be effective."

Akihito's dragon perked up at the mention of pregnancy. In his mind, she was sitting upright, alert and attentive to the doctor's words. _We can have young. The alpha can give us young soon. We can start a family. We can have a family soon._ There was a happiness that Akihito couldn't deny flooding his veins as his dragon spoke to him in hushed wonder.

He missed the look Kasaya shot him as she ushered him up out of his seat so that she could perform a few tests and take a few samples.

 _We can finally have a family._

Asami carefully placed his briefcase down before removing his gloves. He had been distracted at work all evening after their doctors visit early afternoon. He had to go back into the office for some meetings after dropping Akihito home but was thinking that was perhaps not the best idea now. Ueda had reported that the omega had seemed to drift into a depression late afternoon and was currently in dragon form on the rooftop garden. Asami had cleared his schedule for the next day and organised some time for them to go outside of Tokyo to shift and fly together once he had found out but he still needed to comfort his little mate in the meantime. He had thought something like this might happen after Kasaya pulled him aside to warn him before they left.

" _While he seems fine, Takaba-kun is volatile with his emotions right now and I just told him that his family effectively abused him. He has a lot to process; he might lash out or become upset later. Also," she paused for a moment as she searched his face, "I noticed his eyes change at the mention of pregnancy. Omega's are very family oriented and having a child with you guarantees a secure future where he is looked after and card for. I would not be surprised if he latches onto an idea of having a child with you. You are going to have to be one hundred percent okay with the idea of having a family with him if you choose to sleep with him during heat. I doubt his dragon side would let the pregnancy be terminated and I can assure you, he will get pregnant. But… you aren't getting any younger so perhaps it's time to think about settling down."_

He hadn't much of a chance to think on the possibility of a family with the little omega but he already found that he wasn't opposed to the idea. That surprised him. Almost as much as his dragon did when he declared; _Fiery little omega is OURS. We will protect him and care for him and fuck him. He will make a good little mother. Proud and strong. He will look after our young well._

Asami supposed that was his answer to that particular question then. It also wasn't like he lacked the means to have a family either. Worrying about babysitting costs or renovating their home wasn't a concern.

 _Our omega is upset, we must hurry,_ his dragon grumbled. In his mind, he could see his dragon pacing around, tail twitching in agitation over Akihito's obvious unhappiness. The need to protect and possess welled up inside of Asami in response and he hurried back out to the elevator. Thankfully it was only one floor above the penthouse and the alpha was soon striding out into the garden.

Akihito's dragon form would be impossible to miss in such a small space. She was beautiful. Her scales were a pale silvery gold that shimmered in the artificial lighting of the garden. Small golden spikes flowed down her spine and her throat leading down to her belly was a pale gold as well. He could see strong wings tucked in at her sides and overall she was stunning, even lying down she seemed to have the delicate grace of a dancer. He idly wondered if she made flight look like a thing of beauty too.

She whined at his approach and he reached out to run a gentle hand across her nose. A whuff of air ruffled his clothes as he gently petted her. Her scales were warm under his touch and he moved to run his hands along the long arch of her neck before reaching around as though to hug her. It took quite some coaxing for Akihito take back control and shift back into his human form.

Asami quickly located the omegas discarded clothing and helped him dress. The entire time Akihito kept this head down and chewed on his lip in obvious worry. Tears clung to his lashes before falling to streak down his face when he finally looked up to meet Asami's eyes.

"Did he really hate me that much? He did really just not care at all?" he whispered out brokenly.

Asami didn't reply, he was aware that Akihito was talking about his father but he had no answers to those questions. Instead, he carefully wiped away the tears before picking the omega up into his arms to take him back down to the penthouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Akihito clung to Asami as the alpha slowly walked them both back into the penthouse. The only thing he could think about was how much this proved that his father never cared. He knew that. He had known that for a long time. But he never understood the extent to which that was true. He had never wanted to know exactly how much the man didn't care.

He had been told about how his father had been almost like a different man when his mother was still alive. She had been a bright, happy omega and lit up the room whenever she entered. He did have some memories of her; faint, blurred things of happy days and sunshine. Of good food, warm arms, and loud laughter. His father cared for his mother but he never cared for his only son. The man had lived with his omegan wife for many years before she died of sickness, so surely, he knew how omegan heats worked. But apparently it was too much effort to spare a little help for Akihito. The only thing he had ever said to him about his heats was: _"If you aren't going to pick an alpha then lock the goddamned door. I don't have time to deal with a fight."_

Yet no one had ever come knocking. No one had ever reached out to tell him things worked a little differently then he thought. The alphas just leered at him and offered to 'help' him with his heat. All he had to do was bend his neck and act like a 'proper' omega.

 _What would have happened if we stayed?_ His dragon said, mentally echoing his inner despair.

 _Would he even have cared if one day we just never came out of our room? Would he have even noticed?_

Akihito was pulled from his thoughts are Asami carefully sat them down on his large leather couch. He carefully arranged the omega so that he was sitting on his lap sideways, face tucked under his chin but still able to see the TV if he wanted. The alpha flicked through the channels for a while before finally settling on a documentary to leave playing softly in the background. They just sat there, Asami gently running his hands through Akihito's hair, for a long time. The silence was made easier by the soft sounds in the background and he slowly relaxed.

"Akihito," Asami said softly as he nudged the omega's face up, "the contract from your father to get you to stay here means nothing. You are mine. No contract dictates that and no one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Not even you?" Akihito asked in return as all the memories of his old clan's alphas taunts came rushing back.

"Not even me. You have the freedom now to pick your own path, to make your own choices. I claim you as my mate, but you must make your own choice in return."

The omega stared in silence as the words sunk in. _He's asking us to be his mate!_ His dragon chimed in in hushed tones. _Alpha wants us. We must reassure him that we want him. He is a fine alpha, we must claim him now in return! We must not miss this chance!_

 _Stupid alpha has a terrible way of asking,_ Akihito mentally replied. _Why didn't he just ask me if I wanted to be his mate? What's all this mine crap?_ Still, his dragon's enthusiasm overtook him and he did the only thing he could think of in reply; he leaned forward and kissed Asami. It was just the barest brush of their lips but he hoped it conveyed his sentiments enough. The alpha didn't move, he just sat stock still as Akihito pulled away.

"Fine then," Akihito said aloud. "I want you to be mine in return."

Asami smirked then, a sharp, almost predatory look. "Oh? I didn't think omegas were so possessive?"

Akihito's cheeks pinkened but he stuck his tongue out in mock defiance. "If you get to get all 'mine, mine, mine' on me, then I get to do the same back."

The alpha laughed and Akihito just sat for a moment to appreciate the joyful sound. He had heard Asami chuckle before but not this almost startled laughter. The rich, deep sound warmed his belly and he couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from his own throat. His own mirth was interrupted by Asami pulling him down for a languid kiss. It didn't heat up as much as he thought it would, instead it stayed slow but deep. For all that, Akihito was still breathless when they finally parted.

He curled up in his alphas arms, head tucked back under his chin, and started paying more attention to the TV. Akihito didn't want to move just yet. He was content, he realised. _The alpha's arms are warm and safe,_ his dragon mused. _We want to stay here always. But tonight, at least, we want to stay a little longer._

Akihito agreed except for the fact that the new documentary that they were apparently watching was incredibly depressing. It was showing old wartime footage so he leaned over to grab the remote in an effort to put something happier on. Clumsily, he pressed a few buttons while attempting to pick it up and froze as moans came out of the speakers. His head whipped around and he stared in surprised for a moment before scrabbling at the remote to switch it off. Broken moans and pleas for _more, yes, harder!_ echoed around the room. The omega determinedly focused on the remote and not the close up of the activities on the screen. After finally managing to select the correct button, Akihito swung around to stare at the alpha with wide eyes.

"What was that? Were they really…? On TV? Why was that on TV?" His voice sounded strangled in his own ears and his entire face felt aflame but Asami didn't look the least bit perturbed. If anything, the alpha was watching him with no small amount of amusement.

"Have you never seen porn before?"

"What?" he replied in flustered bewilderment.

"Porn." Asami gestured to the now blank TV screen. "Media that shows people partaking in some form of sexual activity. Usually videos or photos of real people but also includes illustrated, animated, or written forms as well."

"What?" Akihito repeated dumbly. "Why? Why would people… you know… for a camera? For others to see?"

Asami was looking more and more amused by the second. "You're telling me that as a teenaged boy with internet access, you never once looked up anything online about sex?"

"Of course I didn't! Why would I?" the omega replied, scandalised. "That's supposed to be private."

"Is it? Some people get off on being watched by others. Some people get off on watching other people. Some people just get paid to do it and that's enough for them. It's a huge industry and there can be quite a bit of money in it too. There wouldn't be such a large industry if so many people didn't watch it either. In fact, there's quite a well-known website that was initially sponsored by the Tokyo clan for shifter porn. It was so little of it online that it took off and now has quite a lot of content on there. And enough viewers that it now pays for its own upkeep. I know a few of the 'performers', if you will, personally." Asami chuckled before giving him a dark smirk. "Curious?"

"What?! No!" Akihito spluttered as he all but fell off the alphas lap.

"No need to be so embarrassed. It's perfectly natural to be curious and even turned on by it. That is of the point of porn, it's mostly unrealistic, but the general idea is that the viewers get off to it."

Akihito managed to stand up, still spluttering slightly in his embarrassment, and started to back away. "Okay. Well. That's way more information than I wanted. So… I'm just going to go to bed. It's late and all… So, night!" After giving the flimsy excuse, he spun on his heel and bolted from the room.

He made it to his room and slammed the door shut before leaning against it as he let his panic drain away. It took some time to calm his racing heart after that particularly embarrassing incident and eventually he moved to collapse face down on his bed instead.

 _That was so embarrassing,_ he whined to his inner beast and she hummed thoughtfully back.

 _But… We ARE curious. We want to know what it's like. Can anything be better than kisses? It doesn't sound that fun when people talked about it in the past but they sounded like they were enjoying it on TV. And it would be different with our alpha. Our alpha has the best kisses, would he not make us feel good other ways too?_

He was curious. Now that the embarrassment had passed and he was alone, he could admit that. But he was scared too. _We will go into heat if we do anything with the alpha. We don't want that._ He remembered the pain of the heat ravaging his body and the agonizing loneliness of being forced to endure it alone.

 _It's different now,_ his dragon reassured him, _we have our alpha. He will not let us suffer like that. The doctor told us how different our heats should be. We are scared but… we still want a family. Heat is the only way we can have one for now._

He was saved from that train of thought by his phone buzzing. Surprised, Akihito opened the message. It was from Asami.

 _Porn is usually very unrealistic, however if you are curious, I happen to know this mated couple personally and this video is a good example for you. There is also nothing in this video that I would not do._

It was with a sense of morbid curiosity that Akihito clicked the link, although he will forever swear that his dragon took control of his actions. As the video loaded, his dragon pressed herself close to him mentally for support. They were both stupidly curious and neither found they could look away once it started to play. The sound seemed far too loud for the room so Akihito paused the video so he could rummage for some headphones. He settled back into his bed, curled up under the covers with his headphones on, and was just about to press play again when another message came through.

 _This would also be an excellent chance to get acquainted with the toys Kasaya-sensei gave you too._

Akihito flushed bright red again. _Stupid alpha. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. He knows. He's in another room but he knows what we are doing. Ugh, this is so embarrassing._

 _We want to know though. What are the things that the alpha will do with us? What will it feel like? Can it be better than kisses?_

With help from his demanding dragon, Akihito finally clicked the button to start watching the video again, although he pointedly ignored Asami's comment about the toys. He didn't even want to think about where Asami was suggesting he put one of those plastic penises right now. If anything, he was surprised that the alpha hadn't just barged in and demanded he 'help'.

Although, he was probably enjoying the thought of Akihito lying in bed watching this anyway. It seemed like something that Asami would enjoy.

The video started off fairly innocently. The male omega was just a little smaller than Akihito, dark hair instead of light, and seemed to love the idea of the camera filming them. The alpha was actually broader than even Asami and it served to highlight their size difference even more. The alpha was almost bear like in his appearance and while his partner was Japanese, he was clearly a foreigner. The nakedness didn't even phase him that much until suddenly the alpha rolled the omega over and buried his face between his ass cheeks. Akihito watched with wide eyes as the omega was very thoroughly eaten out. If his squealing was anything to go by, it felt good but the only thing Akihito could think of was Asami's comment earlier.

 _There is also nothing in this video that I would not do._

Would he really do THAT to Akihito? Tendrils of heat started to coil low in his belly at the thought and he squirmed in place at the feeling. His dragon was sitting fully to attention and watching with rapt fascination as the mated pair continued their performance for the camera.

 _We want our alpha to touch us like that,_ she insisted each time they did something different.

Akihito could feel himself stirring more and more at the video and suddenly understood the appeal. He knew that Asami had seen this video and picked it out for him but the very idea of porn made more sense than it did before. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea of using the sex toys he had been given on himself though. That might also have something to do with the fact that Asami was most likely in the next room and the idea of the alpha knowing that he was doing that was embarrassing.

The thought also sent a jolt of heat straight to his groin but he was going to ignore that.

The mated couple in the video seemed to be nearing their peak and Akihito examined the other omegas face. His eyes were blown black, head thrown backwards, and mouth open in apparent ecstasy. He even had tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and he was begging profusely for more. All in all, he looked positively wrecked.

They came together before crumbling into a heap, trading lazy kisses while they both regained their breath. The moment at the end was so tender and full of love that Akihito felt almost like he was intruding on something sacred and private yet he couldn't look away.

 _We want to do all of that with our alpha,_ his dragon demanded imperiously. _All of it. Our alpha will make us feel good like that and he will also feel good too. We want more alpha kisses and touching. We also want to know what our alphas cock looks like._ Akihito spluttered at his dragon's rant as she continued on. _We think it's big, we feel it sometimes when our bodies are close. If it is big, does that mean it feels better?_

Akihito buried his face into his pillow and groaned. Stupid Asami had made everything even worse. It was even worse still because he couldn't deny his curiosity any more.

Stupid, stupid Asami.

 **A/N: Otherwise known as Akihito discovers porn for the first time and his dragon is sceptical anything could feel better than kisses. Asami is also actually behaving for once but who knows how long that will last (hint: not long).** **HeHHeHHeH**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am back home and off hiatus now. Hope everyone else had a good christmas/new year! I'm sad to see off my family as I only get to see them once a year usually but I was starting to get writing withdrawals so I'm happy to be back with my computer haha**

 **My plan is to focus on this fic and finish it off and then bring in a hogwarts AU fluff-fest in its place. Then once Soul Project is finished there will be a slow build, fantasy, A/B/O, arranged marriage fic in that place!**

 **So many plans :O**

Asami chuckled as he heard Akihito's door slam shut. That was certainly an effective, if unintentional, way of pulling his little omega from his dark thoughts. Such a curious reaction too. The embarrassment wasn't surprising but finding out that Akihito had never once looked online in curiosity was. How remarkably innocent.

 _Our mate must be curious about everything,_ his beast spoke up, _we must teach him true pleasure. We must show him that his heats are not to be feared and that he will never have to suffer alone again._

 _That will take time,_ Asami mentally replied, _but yes, we will take great pleasure in teaching him. Slowly. Remember, we must not rush him._

His inner beast grumbled and huffed but settled quickly. They would abide by Kasaya-sensei's guidelines for now, but he had an excellent idea on how to slowly introduce Akihito to his own body. The alpha stood and made his way to the master bedroom, careful to keep an ear out for his little mate but the penthouse was silent. Asami chuckled as he remembered Akihito's scandalised expression upon seeing what was on the TV. It had certainly been a surprise. If only he could see his reaction over what he was about to send him.

He quietly shut the door and grabbed his laptop before moving to the bed. Settling against the headboard, Asami waited as the machine powered on while his inner beast watched on curiously. The website was exactly as he remembered once it loaded up. The ad banners depicted all sorts of lewd acts before you even clicked anything and the words shifter, alpha, and omega were everywhere. Once upon a time, the website had been funded by the Tokyo clan in an effort to fill a void in the market of shifter orientated adult entertainment but it quickly took off and now it paid for itself.

There was one couple in particular that he had watched on many a lonely night that would be perfect to introduce his innocent little omega to the concept of real sex. Porn wasn't exactly the best introduction but Kasaya-sensei had been very insistent about Akihito getting the opportunity to explore his new toys on his own. All Asami was doing was creating an opportunity to do so. The alphas from his old clan had been old fashioned in their ideas and he couldn't help but be slightly worried that the omega's ideas on sex and mating matched. It was all he had ever known after all.

The two Asami was looking for were shifters he had actually met in person and were a mated pair. Their love and affection had a tendency to come out even in their kinkiest of videos and as such, made their interactions far more genuine than most videos. It was easy to see why they were two stars of the shifter porn world. Most importantly, however, was the omega's attitude to sex. He was a natural born exhibitionist, and the entire reason behind their porn videos, with no qualms about his body or about asking for what he wanted. Asami could only hope that it would help show another side to what 'mating' could actually be. The omega's confidence and forwardness was incredibly attractive and certainly a relatively decent role model for Akihito, all things considered.

He quickly found their personal page and scrolled through the videos before picking one at random. From what he had seen in the past, and from what they had said when he had met them, he didn't think there would be anything he didn't want Akihito seeing. Skimming through the video, he moved onto others before he settled on one he thought the best. Asami sent it off to Akihito with a small caption that there was nothing in there he wouldn't do. Oh no, if anything, he was very keen to try out those very acts with the omega.

There was no reply but he didn't expect there to be. Asami strained to hear any noise in the penthouse but there was nothing. It was almost a shame that the walls were relatively soundproof. After a moment, he sent through another quick message suggesting to take a better look at his new toys.

 _Omega won't touch them,_ his dragon muttered in his head. _We would like to watch the omega use them,_ he added in a perkier tone, _we would like even more to help our omega use them. Then replace them with ours._

Asami smirked at thought. _He won't use them,_ he agreed, _he's too embarrassed. We would know he has and he wouldn't know how to react. He also might not have enough of a sex drive outside of heat to go that far yet._

 _If our omega doesn't use them, we should help him. If he cannot learn by himself, then we will help teach him._ His dragon was giving a rather predatory, toothy grin and Asami had to admit, he quite liked that idea.

Feeling his own body react to the thoughts of Akihito touching himself in the room against his own, Asami went back to the video to play it through properly. The sound was quiet but easily filled the room. He palmed his rapidly growing erection through the cloth of his pants before shuffling around to get more comfortable. Unzipping his pants and pushing down his underwear was a relief after the temporary constriction. Asami shut his eyes as he took himself in hand and began to lazily stroke his now fully hard cock. The omega's lustful cries from the video sounded out but he found himself imagining what Akihito would sound like instead. Would he be loud? Would his cries of pleasure be shouted out as though they could not be contained or would he be quiet with little mewls of pleasure instead?

 _Quiet,_ his beast groaned, helping along the fantasy, _omega will be quiet for a start. Shy and uncertain. But we will make him loud. We will bring him to such heights of pleasure that he will scream for us._ A lofty goal but one Asami was definitely going to fulfil. _We must taste our mate too. He will taste sweet and melt on our tongue._ A small groan slipped free from his throat at the thought.

The kisses he had traded with Akihito had always been sweet. He was suddenly desperate to take his mate, flip him over, and bury his face between those firm little cheeks and taste him. It took all of his considerable will to force himself to stay in his room and not act on his desires. His dragon was lost to the lust in a way he had never experienced before. In his mind's eye, his dragon was roaring his need to be mated with his omega and his eyes were blown black with lust. He wanted to take Akihito. He wanted to taste him, hear his pleasure, and sink his cock deep into that wet heat. Images from his beast flashed through his head; Akihito's face flushed with tears gathering at his eyes, his pretty little hole twitching while it gaped open, Akihito bouncing on his cock while he rode Asami to his own completion.

The sheer force of the fantasies stole Asami's breath away and he found himself releasing into his own hand embarrassingly quickly. He lay panting while he came down from his high. At some point he had pushed the laptop away and sprawled out on his large bed. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to gather his thoughts. That was certainly a new experience and far more intense than he would ever have thought possible.

He might have more trouble holding himself back around Akihito once they started exploring in the bedroom than he previously thought. But perhaps once he has his mate in his arms, his mind could focus purely on Akihito and his needs, and force his own desires back. The only thing stronger than an alpha's lust for their mate was their protective instincts.

He would find out soon enough.

Asami found himself being woken up far too early for his tastes by a very excited Akihito. The omega seemed to have forgotten his embarrassment from last night in the face of going to a flight today. He hadn't actually told Akihito about his plans so he could only assume he had slept in and Kirishima had arrived in the penthouse. He couldn't blame his secretary for sending someone else to wake him up. He was probably using the time to see if the penthouse needed restocking. The man was far too efficient, it was almost scary.

"Asami! Are we really going flying today?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Akihito exclaimed as he bounced on the bed in excitement. The alpha fought back a groan at his rude awakening. It felt far too early.

"I only organised it yesterday," he replied, his voice rasping with the last vestiges of sleep, "I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Come ooooon," Akihito said as he tried to bodily drag Asami from his bed, "Get up! Let's go! I want to go flying!"

Asami finally allowed himself to be moved but only so that he could grab the omegas wrist and drag him closer. "You are being rather brave, sitting on an alpha's bed," he said with a smirk. Akihito's eyes flew wide and he immediately tried to escape but Asami just pulled him in closer. "Now, what did you think of that video last night?" There was something incredibly satisfying in watching Akihito's face flush bright red almost instantly. Perhaps it was rather sadistic of him to enjoy seeing the omega squirm in embarrassment but it was justified payback for this wakeup call. "Did you use the toys from Kasaya-sensei like I suggested?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Akihito shook his head while he looked everywhere else in the room other than Asami. His eyes came right back and fixed on his chest once he sat up though. That was a gratifying reaction. His dragon preened at the unconscious attention before Akihito became aware of his staring and leapt backwards. There was a rather undignified squeak as the omega flailed wildly and hit the floor despite his attempts to stay on the bed. Asami huffed a laugh at his mates retreating back as he dashed out of the door.

It didn't take him long to shower and dress in casual clothes before appearing to see Akihito and Kirishima in the kitchen cooking breakfast together. There appeared to be some bickering over the 'right' way of doing things but the food smelt fantastic. Asami couldn't help but notice the small flush that appeared on Akihito's face as soon as he saw him. It was cute. His inner dragon rumbled in approval.

 _Pretty little omega,_ the beast hummed. Akihito set a plate down in front of Asami, earning another rumble of approval from his dragon. _We look after our omega, our omega looks after us._

Akihito soon forgot his embarrassment and instead went back to bouncing in excitement over the coming flight. His eyes were alight and his exuberance was infectious. Asami found himself wishing that he had thought to do this sooner. He was so used to only being able to shift on his very rare weekends that he forgot the impact it can have on other shifters.

"Are you coming too?" Akihito asked Kirishima as they all descended to the carpark after breakfast.

"I am. Seeing as everyone else is taking the opportunity to go flying with you both, I thought I might take the chance to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air with a good book for the afternoon. Suoh, Ueda, and Sugita will be joining you." He elaborated at Akihito's curious look.

The omega nodded then sneaked a look at Asami. "Does that mean you will be flying too?"

"Of course. Can't let everyone else have all the fun, can we?" His dragon preened at the thought of finally showing off his form to his mate. Akihito beamed at him and Asami never wanted to see that look disappear. It sent his protective instincts running into overdrive and he had to force himself to keep the appearance up of being relaxed. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice as they clambered into the limo. Being with Akihito was definitely proving to be an interesting experience. It took everything he had to not yank the young shifter into his lap during the journey, instead he opted for sitting close enough that they were always touching.

The drive was agonisingly long. The designated flight zone was out in the country side and it was not a short trip when coming from inner city Tokyo. Only Kirishima seemed to pick up on his agitation, judging by the knowing look he received mid journey, and Akihito's happiness only soothed his frayed nerves slightly. He was still fighting off the urge to hold his mate close when they finally arrived and he nearly lost the battle of wills with his dragon when Akihito sprang from the car before it barely stopped moving.

Asami wasn't quite able to contain his growl of displeasure however and suddenly the entire security team were giving him that irritating amused yet knowing look. It would be unprofessional and downright rude to snap at them but he was struggling to keep his usual composure. He did lose it when he noticed Akihito was already striping in plain sight of all the security personnel however. Everyone had their eyes politely averted but Asami was seeing red and about ready to tear out eyes.

Until he saw her properly. Akihito's dragon was magnificent and the image of her in flight stole his breath away. He had seen her last night but the darkness had hidden most of her beauty. The pale silver scales that had shimmered last night seemed to positively sparkle in the bright sunlight. It was like she was dressed in bright jewels. Her golden spikes that descended down her spine also caught the light and Asami's breath was taken away as she let out a fierce roar of pure joy. She was small and delicate for a dragon but had the deceptive strength of a dancer that was only highlighted as she executed a perfect diving flip in the air.

Her long neck arched as she turned around to eye her admirers on the ground. There was a cheeky tail flip and then she was off, racing up into the endless blue sky in clear challenge. Asami grinned as he stated to remove his own clothing in preparation of shifting

That was a challenge he was happy to meet.


	11. Chapter 11

Akihito grinned as he all but threw himself from the car and immediately started shedding his clothes. He didn't care that people were there and watching him. All that mattered was that he was going to take to the sky for the first time in weeks and let his dragon side free. He could have sworn he heard a growl behind him but it was the least of his concern now that he was so close to the freedom of the skies. His inner dragon was tearing at the seams to take over and he started transforming even before he had had removed his socks.

Fully free of his clothing, he ran forward, changing as he did so and his dragon came fully to the fore and took over their movements. She launched them into the sky and they both cried out in joy at the feeling of taking wing once again. The roar was lost amongst the clouds as they gleefully spiralled back to earth and flipped before gaining altitude again. As much as he liked his human form, there was something truly breathtaking about being able to fly through this endless space and see everything so small beneath you.

His dragon dived down and flipped again before turning to face the people still on the ground. None of them had changed yet, they all appeared to be watching her. _We want to see our alphas form._ She flicked her tail in challenge before speeding back up into the sky, climbing higher and higher. Akihito tried to listen out for any tell-tale sounds to give away if Asami had taken up their challenge but all that could be heard was the wind rushing in their ears. Until a roar sounded out below them, a much deeper sound than they could make. They spun around and there below them was unmistakably Asami.

His obsidian scales glittered in the sun as did the elegant golden spikes that ran down his back. Large black wings beat powerfully in the air, rapidly propelling him up towards where they hovered. His delicate underbelly was a deep red and he was bulky and dense with muscles compared to their delicate frame.

 _We both have golden spikes along our spines,_ his dragon observed, clearly pleased. _This will mean our young will all have beautiful golden spikes too._

They caught sight of three other dragons circling below as well. Ueda was a similar type of dragon to them, large wings and spikes running down his spine but he was the almost shifting colour of the ocean. Blue and green seemed to ripple like waves down his body as he moved. Suoh was larger and bulkier than even Asami and he was a stunning burnished copper colour. He didn't have the same neck spikes like himself or Asami, instead it looked almost like armoured plating running down his back and between his wings. Sugita was different again, a stunning emerald green with no spine decorations but instead far larger wings that almost seemed lacy and delicate.

Their attention was captured once again by Asami and they only just managed to dart away as he finally pulled level with them. Akihito roared out with glee as they spiralled back down with Asami hot on their heels, seemingly determined to rise to their challenge. The alpha gave an answering roaring laugh as they danced around each other in the sky. They dipped and dived and climbed back up above the clouds to do it all again. Akihito was faster at climbing through the sky and more agile on the turns but the alpha was faster on the straights and his bulk meant that he could drop back to earth faster so they were able to keep pace with the other easily. Their sky dancing felt much like a courtship dance, their dragons both in control and finally getting to know each other.

It was a wordless feeling, one of elation and pride and desire and a thousand other emotions all rolled into one. There were no thoughts exchanged between Akihito and his dragon just this shared feeling. This feeling was beyond what they had ever felt before and they wished it to never end. They climbed higher in the sky than previously, higher and higher still, with Asami keeping level the whole way. They climbed so high that the cold began to register through their thick hide and the air was thin enough that even their altered lungs were having trouble breathing. Once they could go no further, they hovered in place and looked to the alpha in front of them. It was one breathless moment that seemed to extend forever.

 _Our alpha. Our mate._

Then suddenly they were falling. Spiralling back to earth but their bodies were pressed close, necks and tails intertwined in an all-encompassing embrace. It seemed impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. They plummeted down at speeds they could never reach on their own but they stayed close, revelling in the feel of the other. There was no fear. Only happiness, contentment, trust, and burning desire. Only at the very last moment did they spring apart to level themselves out and use the momentum to launch themselves back into the sky again.

Sugita was using her large wings and extra speed to run circles around the two alphas and Akihito barrelled between them playfully. A wordless glance was all it took and then they were racing the beta above the trees and trading tricks with the three alphas leisurely trailing behind. They played and danced in the sky until the sun started to slip away and Akihito managed to eventually get all the dragon shifters to race with him. Knowing that they had to go soon, Akihito went on one last leisurely flight with Asami while the other shifters landed to start getting organised. They stayed close together by unspoken agreement, with their wings or tails brushing together as they flew.

It was with no small amount of disappointment that they landed back on earth after hours of being airborne. Akihito's dragon tucked her wings in tight against her body and ducked under their alphas wing after he landed. She pressed her body in close and twined the ends of their tails together before tucking her head under Asami's chin. The other dragon huffed in amusement but moved so that they were wrapped up under his wing like an embrace. The small spikes that ran along the end of Asami's tail scraped against their scales a bit and the other small spikes that started on their head were probably digging into Asami as well, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were physically close. A content purr rumbled its way out from Akihito's throat. He was happy and felt connected to another person in a way he had never felt before.

Unfortunately, they eventually had to shift back into their human forms and don their clothing again. There was no conversation as they slipped back into the limo. Akihito curled up against Asami, tucked under his arm in a human mimic of their earlier position and quickly fell asleep against his mate.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito yawned as he walked into the penthouse. He was initially embarrassed waking up to find that he had slept the entire trip home until he realised that Asami had done the same. In fact, the only person who had remained awake in the limo had been Kirishima. The human had seen them off with a soft smile before ushering the equally tired guards back home as well.

While he hadn't actually spoken with the other man since first thing that morning, he knew that their relationship had changed after today. Their dragons were fully unleashed and in control and they chose each other. Looking back at their chase and fall to earth, that had definitely been an unintentional courtship ritual. His inner beast hadn't said anything since declaring Asami as theirs but he could feel her contentment, she practically radiated it. But as they sat down to eat their sushi that Kirishima so thoughtfully called ahead to get delivered, Akihito found that he didn't know how to react to the alpha. Asami, for his part, also kept quiet but he did move so that they were sitting close enough together on the couch that they were always touching. Absolutely famished, they easily polished off the entire tray of sushi plus the extra sides that had been ordered.

With the food gone, Akihito once again found himself at a loss. He honestly had no idea how he was supposed to act around the other man. What was he going to do with the rest of the evening? What did he normally do in the evenings? His thoughts where interrupted by Asami standing up and reaching out to take his hand. Their fingers intertwined and he stared at them for a moment before looking up at the alpha with wide eyes.

"I think it's time that I finally taught you a few things," Asami said softly before tugging him up. Akihito automatically followed but his mind was more on the fact that this was the first time Asami had ever held his hand than what his words might mean. It became more clear when Asami stopped by his room and pulled out the unopened box of sex toys given to him by the doctor. "Kasaya-sensei said that you need to learn about your own body and how to use these." He said forestalling Akihito's backpedalling. "And clearly you need a little help, seeing as you haven't even opened the box yet."

Akihito felt like his face was on fire but stumbled after the alpha as he pulled him by the hand into the master bedroom. His dragon perked up at the toys and eagerly sat forward as they entered the other man's room.

 _Yeees. We want to know. Alpha can teach us. We trust our alpha, he will take care of us._

Asami threw the box of toys and his laptop on the bed before climbing on himself and sitting against the headboard. He held out his hand to the omega and waited wordlessly.

 _This is the moment where we choose,_ Akihito realised with a start. _He's not demanding, not forcing us into anything. He asking us, in his own weird way, to make a choice._

 _We've already chosen,_ his dragon replied with an amused huff. He could mentally see her impatiently slapping her tail on the ground. _There is no choice to make because we've already chosen him as our alpha._

Tentatively, Akihito crawled on to the bed and placed his hand on Asami's. He was rewarded with a small, genuine smile before he was tugged into his lap. He was settled between the alpha's legs with his back resting against his chest. Large arms wrapped around his middle and he leaned back, relaxing against the other man and mentally giving himself over to his care.

"Do you know why these are so important?" Asami said while he opened the box of sex toys. Akihito shook his head. "Because with these it means that you can take care of yourself. You can be independent and not have to rely on an alpha for anything. It gives you choice and freedom. That is why Kasaya-sensei wants you to use these at least once before anything else. So that you know that you can walk out that door and not rely on me for anything if you do not wish to."

He pulled out the smallest of the plastic penises and another oval object that tapered off to a thin point before flaring out again. After a moment, he pulled out a slightly larger plastic penis but this one had a cord leading from it that connected to a small remote with buttons. He set them aside before pulling up a familiar website on his laptop. Akihito finally covered his face in embarrassment. This was a little too much. Asami chuckled and tightened his arms slightly.

"I thought if we had something else on in the background for you to focus on that would make you less self-conscious." The alpha selected a different video from the same couple that Akihito had watched last night and moved the laptop out of the way but still within view. "Just relax, there's no rush."

Large hands soothed him and Akihito took a deep breath before leaning back against that broad chest again. He focused on the video but the lewd scene had him flushed and hyperaware of the man at behind him. His breath hitched slightly as the hands started to move differently. Asami nuzzled against his cheek and his dragon immediately took control to return the small affection. The alpha took his distraction to slip his hands under the hem of Akihito's t-shirt and ran his cool fingers gently across his skin. It felt nice; part calming and part sending little shivers through him. The hands moved higher and Akihito's eyes flew wide as they brushed across his nipples. A small gasp escaped his lips as Asami began putting more pressure on them. A pinch and pull had him squirming in place and acutely aware of the slick beginning to drip from him.

Asami coaxed his head around to pull him into a sloppy, angle awkward kiss. Akihito responded eagerly and the alpha took the opportunity to play more forcefully with his nipples. The omega was so distracted by the heat flooding through him and the assault on his mouth that he was surprised when a large hand closed about his cock. He hadn't even been aware of the hand slipping under the bands of his shorts and underwear. He groaned into the other man's mouth as he carefully worked the chubby length. Sparks of pleasure jolted through him and Akihito suddenly became uncomfortably aware just how wet he was. He was absolutely dripping and he wanted, no he _needed,_ something more. Breaking apart from the kiss, he looked into lidded golden eyes and whined. It was high pitched and positively needy and would have been immensely embarrassing had it not been for the way Asami's pupils dilated in return.

The hand moved from his cock and dipped lower. The alpha growled, a deep rumble from the back of this throat, when his fingers made contact with the slick. He quickly pushed the troublesome pants and underwear down before removing them completely. They stayed with their eyes locked together as his fingers probed lower and lower still. Akihito sucked in a breath when the fingers finally circled his hole. His nerves felt set alight and he sat frozen still as one thick finger finally breached him.

It felt good. So very good. Heat flared through him at the intrusion and suddenly Asami was kissing him again; this time a fierce, heated thing that stole his breath away. He pumped the finger inside of him carefully but it quickly became not enough. Another joined it and he moaned in pleasure at the stretch. He threw his head back and just felt the digits moving in and out of him. The alpha moved his attentions to his neck and Akihito could barely compute all the sensations. As the stretch eased, he pushed back on the fingers seeking more.

A whine escaped his throat when the fingers were removed but was halted when Asami picked up the first toy he had selected. He pulled Akihito back further so that he was practically sitting on the other man's lap and moved his legs so that they were draped over his own. It spread his legs out obscenely but it didn't matter when his hole was being breached so deliciously. It was forced wider then before and the toy filled him up in a way he had never experienced. His mate was sucking at his neck again but Akihito could only focus on the toy that was being guided to slowly fuck in and out of him. He wiggled around and tried to push back on it, trying to speed up the movements, but the alpha was having none of it and continued his torturous pace.

"Please," he whimpered. "Please… 'Sami, more." He nuzzled his face back against his mates to try and get the point across and was rewarded with a possessive growl. The alpha finally began to pick up his movements and Akihito mewled as spikes of heat shot through him. He gasped and threw his head back suddenly as a jolt of pleasure far more intense than anything he had felt even in the depths of heat assaulted him. He scrabbled to hold onto Asami as the place was hit again before the toy was removed and cast aside. The next toy took its place and the remote was placed into the alphas other hand.

"Where is it baby?" Asami murmured into his ear. His voice was low and husky and sent little shivers down Akihito's spine. "Where is it?" he said again, absently. Another spark exploded through Akihito and he could feel the lips curve into a grin against his ear. "Ah. There we are."

Dimly Akihito was aware of Asami checking the remote then suddenly he hit a button. Akihito's spine arched as the toy began to vibrate in his ass. The alpha was holding it in just the right place so that it jolted against that spot himself inside that had him seeing stars. His fingers grasped onto the other man and he groaned at the heat starting to coil in his belly. Too much. It was too much. It pushed at Asami's arms and tried to wiggle away but the man wouldn't move.

"No," Akihito whine weakly. "Too much." Asami tried to shush him but the heat was building higher and higher and he was scared. It was too much. "Asami!" He cried out.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax, baby." Akihito cried out again, almost a sob this time. His limbs were starting to shake with the force of the pleasure building up inside of himself. It wound tighter and tighter and he was desperate to get it to stop. "It's okay. Relax. Cum for me, baby."

Suddenly Akihito tensed, his whole body locked up and then it was releasing. He cried out as he came, his hole clenching down on the vibrating toy and his body arching up in pleasure. Collapsing back against Asami, Akihito lay panting as the vibrations stopped and the toy removed. His limbs were still twitching with small aftershocks of pleasure but he whined at the loss of the toy. He immediately felt slightly desolate and missed the full sensation. Asami soothed him as he grabbed the last of the toys he selected and slipped it inside. Akihito instantly relaxed and went completely limp in his alphas arms, earning a chuckle from the other man. They sat there for a few moments, Asami gently running his hands over Akihito while the omega caught his breath.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked as he brushed Akihito's sweaty fringe back from his face. Truthfully, Akihito didn't have the words. This was what they had been missing out on? Holy shit. The alpha must have had the question answered just by the look on Akihito's face because he chuckled. "This one," he said as he reached down to tap on the base of the toy that was peeking out between Akihito's splayed legs. "Is a butt plug designed to mimic an alpha's knot. I've been told that it's not quite the same but it's close enough that your body treats it as such. It's why you've gone all floppy." He laughed as he picked up Akihito's arm and was able to manoeuvre it without any resistance. "Knots usually take anywhere from ten to twenty minutes to go down so just relax for a while, your body might want that same amount of time to recover. We can stay here until you are ready to move."

Akihito nodded and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired so much as feeling overwhelmed. Thankfully the forgotten video on the laptop had also finished and he just absorbed the soft, quiet comfort his alpha offered.

 **A/N: For hygiene/safety, always remember to clean your sex toys before using them the first time - don't follow this example XD It hit me afterwards but lets just pretend they already have okay?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All aboard the smut train. I mean, what did anyone expect after introducing Akihito's dragon to such things?!**

They lay quietly for some time. Asami gently ran his hands over Akihito's frame in a soothing gesture of comfort. The omega wallowed happily in the offered comfort as he slowly came back to himself. Even his dragon was feeling so overwhelmed that she was beyond words. Eventually he became aware of a large hardness poking into his back. Ignoring the plug still firmly seated inside of himself, he turned around looked down at the bulge significantly.

"Are you…?" Akihito flushed red as he trailed off, feeling a little too embarrassed to finish that sentence.

"This is all about you and what you need," Asami said softly as he rearranged the omega so that he straddled his thighs more comfortably. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of that later."

"Can I watch?!" Akihito blurted out when his dragon unexpectedly surged up and took control. He realised what he said after he said it and immediately covered his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. They stared wide eyed at each other in surprise before Asami barked out a startled laugh.

"She's that curious, hmm?" Asami chuckled, clearly referring to Akihito's inner dragon. "I supposed I can put on a bit of a show. Just for you."

 _Yeeeessss. We want to watch, we want to see our mate in all his glory. How much better will our alpha feel than those toys? They felt so good but they are just imitations of the real thing._ Akihito felt his cheeks reddening even more as his inner beast became increasingly more demanding. _We want to see him and feel him. We want to know what has been denied to us for so long._

Asami sat still while he watched Akihito's increasing flush before leaning forward. "What do you want to do with this?" He tapped carefully on the base of the plug and the omega squirmed slightly as it jostled inside of him.

"In," Akihito squeaked and cleared his throat before trying again, "Leave it in."

The alpha smirked as he settled back against the headboard but didn't make any comments about his choice. The plug was surprisingly comfortable and it left him feeling relaxed. Asami's question and reaction had to mean that it was fine to leave it in if he wanted. He watched as the alpha began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Bit by bit toned flesh was bared for Akihito's eyes. The alpha spread his shirt open but left it still mostly on before moving his hands lower to unbutton his slacks. The omega watched with wide eyes as the zipper went down next then Asami shuffled around to push his underwear down as well.

What the man pulled out of his pants was huge. His cock was long, thick, and seemed to almost throb. It was big even in Asami's large hands, especially when compared to Akihito's chubby little thing. But then, that was the mark of a male omega.

 _We did that. We put our alpha in such a state,_ his dragon cooed, clearly thrilled. _He reacted to us and our pleasure._

The large hand slowly stroked up and down the massive length, mesmerising Akihito. He snuck a glance up to the alpha's face only to get caught by lidded golden eyes staring straight at him. The erotic look on his mate's face took his breath away.

 _More. We want to see more. Feel more,_ his beast demanded. _We want more. MORE._

Spurred on by his dragon and the look on Asami's face, Akihito reached out a tentative hand to lightly grasp the large cock. Asami sucked in a breath and his eyes darkened. Pleased with the reaction he had pulled from his mate, the omega turned his focus to exploring. The skin was warm under his fingers and it seemed to throb as he traced the veins that ran along the length. He moved closer as he continued his light inspection. So, this was what an alpha looked like. He was surprised how hard Asami was and yet how soft the smooth skin was on top. The alpha jerked as Akihito ran his finger curiously along the underside of the head and he looked up into eyes that where blown black with desire.

 _We need to make our mate feel good in return,_ his dragon purred. _We want to see the face the alpha makes when he feels good._

"How…?" Akihito swallowed thickly before he could continue, "What feels good?"

"Here." Asami's voice was hoarse as he reached out his hand to wrapped Akihito's hand more firmly around his cock. The look on the other man's face screamed barely restrained desire. Suddenly all he wanted was to make the other man snap. He had seen only the barest glimpse of the alpha giving up his normally iron control and he wanted to know what would happen. He was guided to stroke firmly, and he moved even closer to be able to do so. Akihito slipped an arm around Asami's neck as they became close enough to share the same breath while his hand worked between them. The alpha kept his own hand wrapped around Akihito's hand to keep guiding him as together they brought him pleasure.

Heat was beginning to hum through the omega's veins again and slick started to slip past the plug. He closed the distance to press kisses to Asami's lips, but the alpha was surprisingly passive in return. Akihito opened his eyes to see his mate's golden eyes slitted as his inner dragon tried to take control before the pupil changed back to the human side. It looked like they were warring for control. A thrill ran down his spin. The alpha was so close to snapping.

 _Yes! Yes, WE made our alpha like this. We are close to finally being one. We are so close to a family. It feels so good, we must make the alpha feel good too._ His dragon's thoughts were jumbled, but the intent was clear.

Any fear over his impending heat was dispelled in the face of the alpha's care and restraint that he had shown Akihito right from the start. Now all he wanted to do was force the man's control to snap and reap the rewards that would follow.

Sitting up on his knees, Akihito used his arm around Asami's neck to balance himself while he reached around to pull at the butt plug. He moaned as the widest part stretched him out again but he felt liquid with the heat thrumming through his body. There was no pain to be found, only pleasure.

"Asami…" he whimpered but no, that wasn't right, "Ryuichi." The use of his given name made the alpha jerk but still he didn't move. His hand had stopped guiding Akihito's and instead held it in a vice-like grip. His entire body was ridged with tension and he seemed to be holding onto his control by the most tenuous thread.

 _We want the alpha to lose control,_ his dragon reared up in his mind as she spoke and reached out to take control on their body. She pressed their clothed chest close to the alpha's face and used the hold they had on his cock to steady it. Slick was dripping down his thighs and there was more than enough to ease the way as the blunt head pressed up against his entrance. Pushing back slowly, Akihito impaled himself in one long, smooth motion. He removed his from Asami's pulsing cock so that he could sink down the last few inches and the alphas hands moved to grip his hips instead. The stretch and the burn of it was delicious. He tossed his head back and groaned as he was finally seated. He was so full, stretched so wide, it felt so damn good. And so right.

Akihito yelped as he suddenly flew backwards with enough force that he bounced. Asami stayed seated fully inside as he swarmed over him and tore the fabric of his t-shirt to remove it from his body. The omega got one wide eyed look at his mate before his legs were being thrown over broad shoulders and a snarl ripped from Asami's throat as he pulled out. Only to slam back home again immediately and Akihito howled as pleasure lanced up his spine. Asami was gone. Beyond snapped and his dragon was firmly in control.

Shudders wracked his frame as he tried to desperately grasp the sheets in an effort to hold onto something to try to keep himself grounded. Wet sounds filled the room and Akihito was taken over by the haze of pleasure. Every drag of his alpha's cock through his hole was exquisite and it sent him flying even higher than before. It was as brutal as Asami had been gentle before and his wild, bestial expression thrilled Akihito on an instinctual level.

"More! Yes! Ryu, more!" Akihito moaned out, he couldn't tell if it was him that was begging or his dragon but it didn't matter.

All that matter was the deep growl it ripped from his alpha's throat in return. His legs were forced wider, and he was bent nearly in two as Asami changed their position. The change forced the alphas thick cock impossibly deeper and Akihito nearly screamed out as jolts of white hot pleasure lanced through him with each thrust. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes and he drooled uncaring as his mouth remained open in continual moans. Asami's wild eyed expression only got more desperate as he sped up even more and the omega found himself howling as the pleasure coiled in his gut.

It was hotter and sharper and even more intense than before but he didn't have time to feel fear this time as his mate forcibly took him to his peak. He felt the cock inside of him swelling, forcing him open wider as Asami's body began to tremble. The alpha collapsed on top of Akihito with a long, low groan of pure bliss as his knot expanded fully. It pressed up against that one little spot inside of him and the pressure had the omega coming with a silent scream as he threw his head back.

Akihito must have blacked out there for a bit as he came awake to Asami's weight still pressed against him but the alpha was nosing against his neck. Little nips of teeth interspersed with soft kisses as the alpha lavished attention upon his skin. He moved up until he could capture his lips in a languid kiss. They lay there for some time just trading lazy kisses with the knot locking them together. The heavy weight of Asami along his body was surprisingly comforting, and he grumbled when the man rolled them over to arrange Akihito across his chest. He wasn't entirely sure when Asami had managed to lose his clothing to join him in nakedness but it was nice to be pressed skin against skin. Even if he was beginning to notice they were both a bit sticky. He lay boneless on his mate just listening to his breathing while a hand stroked down his back soothingly.

Akihito idly wondered how long they had lain there for as he started to feel the knot reducing. He shuffled around to peer tiredly up at his mate and gave him a satisfied grin. Asami looked as worn out as he felt but was clearly back in control now.

"You little minx," he said sounding both amused and disbelieving.

Akihito grinned cheekily in response but it transferred to a whine and a pout as the alpha's now flaccid cock slipped free with a lewd squelch. He felt great, sore and achy, but his body was thrumming with happiness and the last vestiges of pleasure. He sat up, straddling Asami hips, and admired the view underneath him. Asami's normally perfect hair was wild and his body glistened wetly in the light.

His dragon mentally pressed against him with a purr of delight before easily slipping into control. She ran their hands along Asami's bare chest and down his cut abs, memorizing the feel of his skin under their fingers. Once she was satisfied with her perusal, she turned them around just enough to reach behind them and grab the alpha's slick cock. It twitched in interest in their hands as they slowly, teasingly, stroked it back to hardness. They watched intently as their mate's eyes darkened with renewed desire and never had they felt so wanted, so sexy, before.

"I think we have some more to learn, Ryuichi," Akihito purred out.

Asami chuckled darkly and reached up to grip the omega's slim hips before moving him up to sit above his face. "Oh, there's plenty left to learn." Was all he said before he pried apart Akihito's cheeks and took a long lick across his hole. Akihito gasped as he tried to stay upright on shaking legs while the alpha showed him just how good he could feel.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to poke the beast of his alpha but oh, was the reward worth it. His dragon purred in delight and a moan ripped free from his chest as teeth scraped across his sensitive hole.

 _We need our alpha to teach us all the things,_ his dragon cooed.

Akihito could only agree as he gave himself over to drown anew in pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

Asami would never have thought that he would ever struggle to keep up with a partner in the bedroom but the onset of Akihito's heat had changed his mind. The omega was insatiable. It was a knock to his pride as an alpha, even knowing that it was the omega's dangerous heats that cased it. Any heats from now would be a lot more manageable, which was good. He really didn't want a repeat of this time.

Three days of continuous fucking.

Asami couldn't physically get it up anymore and had resorted to filling Akihito up with his heat plug to get a small respite. Because it was a fake knot and didn't go down, he could buy a little more time to feed his mate and get him to rest. Trying to get Akihito to actually eat or drink anything had proved almost as difficult as keeping up with him. While he was in heat, a knot was supposed to calm him temporarily and allow enough time for some rest and food. In his mate's case, sometimes he was horny and needing more fucking before Asami's knot had even subsided. The omega was demanding, impatient, and determined to get his brains fucked out nonstop.

It was incredibly hot to start with. Now Asami's entire body ached and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. His mental image of his dragon was him lying spread out and flat on his stomach in sheer exhaustion. He could see how truly dangerous Akihito's heats were. A happy, well looked after omega's heat could be sated in a few rounds over a day or so. Not this marathon of continuous sex for three entire days.

Akihito shifted in his lap and nosed against his neck. Asami grabbed a small juice box from the bedside table, ignoring his omega's grumbles as he was jostled, and offered it to his mate. It was warm now, he honestly didn't remember how long it had been sitting there while he tried to satisfy his mate's heat enough to be able to take a break. The alpha nearly sighed in relief as Akihito accepted the juice box without complaint. Hopefully that meant they were at the end of the heat.

Rubbing his hands gently over his mate in a soothing gesture, he waited with baited breath to see if Akihito would jump him yet again or if they were finally in the clear. The omega quietly sucked at the juice but made no other movements. Asami took the opportunity to bury his nose into his mate's hair. What he would give to be able to sleep right then and there.

But he still had to see to his mate's needs first. Akihito was pregnant. He could smell the change in his mate, and even if he couldn't, the sheer amounts of unprotected knots he took would leave no doubt in his mind. The omega would be clingy for at least another day but he needed to take him in to see Kasaya-sensei sooner rather than later. She needed some samples from him from while he was still technically in heat for the next few cycles to make sure everything righted itself correctly.

Akihito tossed the empty juice box aside and seemed to be trying to bury himself into Asami's chest. Good, that was a good sign. His dragon mentally heaved a sigh of relief and seemed to wilt a bit more as the tiredness washed over him again. He shifted his mate, ignoring the whine as he manoeuvred them to sit on the edge of the bed. Groaning, he stood with Akihito still pressed against his chest but now with his legs wrapped around his waist as he refused to let go. Somehow he managed to turn on the shower and moved them both under the spray. The omega looked up for the first time and glared, wet hair sticking to his forehead and a grumpy pout in place.

"We need to get clean, Akihito," he explained hoarsely. "We need to go into the doctors before your heat fully subsides."

"Why?"

"You're pregnant," he said simply and the omega's eyes widened in surprise. "We can come home and sleep after that."

"I'm pregnant…?"

"Yes."

Akihito chewed on his lip, worry clearly etched on his face. "Is… Is that okay?"

Asami nearly groaned aloud but forced it down as he lowered his forehead to rest against the others. Kasaya-sensei had warned them to have this discussion before having sex but of course, things had heated up before then, quite literally.

"We were both well aware what would happen if I knotted you even once. I don't even know how many times it's been over the last few days. Yes, Akihito. It's fine. As long as you want it. You and our little ones will be well looked after." His dragon mentally nodded in agreeance but he seemed too worn out to actually put words to the feeling of family and satisfaction that bloomed through him at the thought. He could just picture his little mate fat with child and the sense of rightness at the image was overwhelming.

Akihito's face lit up in a beaming smile and Asami felt his heart miss a beat at the happiness that immediately radiated from the omega. The alpha realised right at that moment he would kill without remorse to keep that smile in place. He had no idea it was possible to fall so deep for someone, let alone so quickly.

But here they were, about to become a little family.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVF**

They had fucked in the limo on the way to the doctor's clinic. Asami had barely finished making a phone call to get a cleaner into the penthouse when Akihito had straddled his lap and started unbuttoning his slacks. He had eagerly stroked the alpha to hardness with his hands and tongue before climbing on for a ride. Alphas weren't able to come dry, or rather, they weren't able to form a knot dry. By some miracle, Asami's body had used the small respite to get back into working order and he was able to satisfy his little mate with a knot. It had been more on the painful rather than pleasurable side for the alpha though. He was stretched thin and running on sheer will power by that point.

Carrying his clingy mate into the clinic, he chose a quiet corner and sat down gratefully to wait. They must reek of sex and heat but no one made any comment. A few knowing looks and a few sympathetic, understanding nods were cast their way but otherwise they were given their space.

"Takaba?" Kasaya-sensei stood in her office doorway with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

Asami groaned as he stood with Akihito still clinging to his chest and ambled over to the doctor's office. It was all starting to catch up with him rather quickly and he felt old for the first time ever.

"I see you both made it through the heat okay," the doctor teased gently as she guided them to sit on her examination table. Asami wasn't about to admit to being rendered incapable of sexually keeping up with the omega but he got the feeling that Kasaya knew anyway.

It was quiet other than the odd soft murmur of the doctor as she asked Akihito a few questions and took some samples. Asami found himself nodding off more than once as exhaustion stealthily crept in. Two wailing cries interrupted the peaceful atmosphere and he jerked awake. Blinking, the alpha looked around the room for the source of the noise and it took a moment to realise that it was coming from outside.

"That's the Tamura twins," Kasaya explained. "Their parents are in hospital after a car accident and a family friend was looking after them but they were struggling. They were brought in to see if they took to any of the clan's omegas that had offered to take them in temporarily but no one has had any success."

Akihito sat tense and stiff in his arms. He slipped away from his embrace after a moment and walked cautiously towards the office door. Asami got a brief look at his face and noted that his eyes were slitted, indicating his dragon had come to the fore. His mate slipped wordlessly from the office and Asami tried to stand to follow but his limbs where heavy and he struggled to stand. Kasaya gently stopped him from moving.

"It looks like we might have found a temporary home for them though." Asami blinked at her uncomprehending. "A pregnant omega has the protective instincts of a mother bear but they also get easily attached to children in need. The children's instincts also react to the omega, a pregnant one even more so, and they see them as safe. If Takaba-kun and the children bond then there will be no parting them until their parents are able to take them back." The crying subsided and Kasaya smiled softly. "You should rest a little, it will take some time to give Takaba-kun the run down. But congratulations Asami-san, your family just got a little bigger already in more ways than one. It's not every day that people get to practise being parents before they become them. And with twins no less!"

He ran his hand over his face as he tried to understand what just happened. Twins? Bonding? He looked up at the doctor as his tired brain tried to make sense of it all and she guided him to stand and look out the open office door. Akihito was sitting on the floor in the middle of the waiting room with two small shifter children clinging to him. A few adults stood back watching with small smiles but it was his mate who held his attention. The omega radiated happiness and soothing as he talked softly to the twins. He looked every inch the mother comforting her two sad little kids and he understood then that things would be changing far, far quicker than he had anticipated.

Kasaya-sensei touched his elbow and he let her guide him to sit in one of her comfy office armchairs. "Rest a little," she said gently. "You'll need all your energy for later."

Asami quickly did just that.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito held onto the twins as he tried to absorb the information their current caretaker was telling him. It was about eating schedules and toys and bedtime rules and it was a little too much to take in at once. Kasaya-sensei walked over and gently interrupted.

"It's okay, leave it with me." She smiled down at Akihito. "Come on, Takaba-kun. We need to finish your tests and then I'll help you with getting set up for the twins, okay?"

He nodded and stood with them both in his arms. They clung to him, one each side, but they were big enough and heavy enough that it was a little hard to walk with them both. The doctor waited patiently for him to make his way into the room and didn't offer any help. Which was good because he didn't think he could hand one of them over. His heart went out to them when he heard that their parents were in hospital and his dragon had taken over to march them out to soothe the children. All he wanted to do was soothe their hurts and see them smiling and happy.

Akihito was worried about what Asami would say though.

He discovered the alpha sound asleep in a large armchair. Akihito chewed his lip in worry. He wanted to look after them, clearly the others weren't doing well with that and the kids deserved to be looked after and happy. It's also not like the alpha lacked the means to be able to provide for two extra little ones for a few months. But he still needed to check and make sure it was okay, it's not like it was Akihito's house or money to make such decisions.

"Its okay, Takaba-kun. Your alpha knows, it won't be a problem." He looked up at the doctor with wide eyes. "I explained how you would be feeling right now. As a pregnant omega with two little ones in need, I know your instincts are running wild right now. Just think of this as parenting practice like I told your mate. Just let him sleep a little, you really did a number on him."

Akihito nodded and approached the sleeping form of his alpha. Now that he was looking for it, he could see just how exhausted the other man was. He flushed a little at the thought of why the alpha was just so tired. But his mate had done an excellent job of looking after him through his heat, he had never felt so good and loved and wanted before.

"This is Asami," he said softly as to not wake the man, "he looks a little scary but he's not really. He is my alpha, my mate." It sent thrills of pride through him to be able to say that. "He's going to help me look after you just like a little family until your parents are all okay and you can go home."

The twins were quiet for a moment, both sets of cautious eyes turned to stare at the sleeping alpha. Miyu, the little girl, reached a hand out and Akihito carefully placed her down on Asami's lap. The alpha opened one eye and looked first at Akihito then down at the little dragon shifter in his lap. He moved to wrap an arm around her to keep her secure then closed his eye again. Miyu rested her head trustingly against him and sat quietly sucking her thumb as she watched Akihito sit with the little boy, Hiro, on the examination table.

"It's good that they both trust you so much already. Your instinctual bond must be quite strong already. I'm sure you and Asami-san will do wonderfully as substitute parents until the twins parents are out of hospital."

Akihito nodded in agreement as he looked over at the picture of Asami sleeping with the small child tucked under his arm. It suited him, he thought. The alpha would make an excellent father for their young. Touching his stomach gently, Akihito smiled in overwhelming happiness.


End file.
